Splish splash
by dark-kiss
Summary: Tanz der Vampire - Was kann schon schief gehen im Leben eines Vampirs? Alfred, Sarah und der Clan der von Krolock 's finden es heraus... unfinished & aufgegeben!
1. Default Chapter

Splish splash....  
  
Personen: Sarah, Alfred, Herbert, Graf von Krolock, Chagall, Koukul, Magda Timeline: Nach dem Musical/Film. Sarah und Alfred sind als Vampire zu dem Schloß des Grafen zurückgekehrt und dort eingezogen. Feedback: Gerne! Aber seid ein bißchen... nett, ok? didelphis@gmx.de Disclaimer: Leider gehören mir weder die auftretenden Personen, noch die Rechte an dem Musical oder dem Film. Ich habe Sie mir nur ausgeliehen, weil ich glaube, nach der ganzen Anstrengung haben sie alle ein wenig Spaß verdient. Anmerkung: Das Ornament, in dem die Überschriften stehen habe ich allerdings selbst entworfen und gezeichnet... also nicht einfach so zugreifen!  
  
[pic]  
  
Fröhlich pfeifend trug Herbert die letzten zwei der schweren Eimer mit heißem Wasser durch den Flur. Die heiße Flüssigkeit dampfte in der Kühle der Dezembernacht, die bis in das Innere des Schlosses zu spüren war. Gutgelaunt stieß er die angelehnte Tür zum Badezimmer auf und betrat den warmen Raum. Er stellte einen Eimer ab und trat mit dem anderen auf die große Wanne zu, die den Raum dominierte. Gerade als er den Eimer schwungvoll leeren wollte, nahm er aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung war. Hinter dem Paravent, der in einer Ecke des Raumes stand, raschelte Stoff. Undeutlich konnte er den Schatten einer Person erkennen, die sich scheinbar für ein Bad bereit machte. Erfreut grinste er. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass der junge Mann, der seit zwei Nächten im Schloß wohnte, seiner Einladung so willig folgen würde. Erst vor wenigen Minuten hatte er die in ein Stück feinste Seife geritzte Einladung im Schlafzimmer des Mannes plaziert. Leise trat er auf den Stoffschirm zu, um vorsichtig einen Blick zu riskieren. Vor Erstaunen fehlten ihm die Worte, als er rote Locken sah und die Gestalt einer nur in ihr Unterkleid gekleideten jungen Frau, die gerade damit beschäftigt war, einen ihrer Strümpfe auszuziehen. Die Frau richtete sich auf und bemerkte den fassungslosen Vampir, der sie mit offenem Mund anstarrte. Verärgert stützte sie ihre Hände in die Hüften und sah ihn fragend an: "Hast du keine Manieren? Es gehört sich nicht, den Raum zu betreten, wenn eine Dame sich auszieht. Du hättest dich wenigstens Räuspern können. Was glaubst du denn, wer du bist?" Bei diesen Anschuldigungen fand Herbert seine Sprache wieder. Erbost erwiderte er: "Es tut mir leid, aber eine Dame..." dabei sah er sie kühl an "... habe ich hier leider nicht gesehen." Und sarkastisch fuhr er fort: "Und ich glaube, ich bin immer noch der Sohn des Grafen *und* derjenige, für den dieses Badewasser bestimmt ist. Also, wenn es Euch nichts ausmacht... werte Dame?" herablassend musterte er die junge Frau, die vor Zorn rot geworden war. Er musste sie so schnell wie möglich loswerden, was würde Alfred nur von ihm denken, wenn er tatsächlich eintraf und ihn in der Gesellschaft Sarahs vorfand? Herbert erschauerte, als er sich die Betroffenheit vorstellte, die sich in dessen großen unschuldigen Augen zeigen würde, während er sich bemühte, seine Enttäuschung nicht zu zeigen, um dann vermutlich geknickt den Raum zu verlassen und die beiden alleine zu lassen. Leider machte *Sarah* keine Anstalten, das Badezimmer zu verlassen. Ganz im Gegenteil, als habe sie seine Worte nicht gehört, verschwand sie wieder hinter dem Paravent und begann leise summend auch den zweiten Strumpf auszuziehen. Herbert war nicht bereit, das warme Schaumbad, dass auf ihn wartete einfach aufzugeben. Demonstrativ ließ er die Blecheimer laut scheppern, als er den Rest des heißen Wassers in die Wanne goß und sie dann schwungvoll auf dem Fußboden abstellte. Mit einer Hand fuhr er durch den Schaum, der die Oberfläche bedeckte und prüfte die Wassertemperatur. Dann warnte er die junge Frau höflich: "Ich habe nicht die Absicht, mich von der... neusten Eroberung... meines Vaters vertreiben zu lassen und werde jetzt ein Bad nehmen. Als ...*Dame*... würden Sie es sicher vorziehen, den Raum zu verlassen." Zufrieden begann er, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, sicher, dass er spätestens, wenn er bei der Hose angelangt war, das Badezimmer für sich haben würde. Allerdings würde er hoffentlich nicht zu lang alleine bleiben müssen. Bei diesem Gedanken musste er grinsen.  
  
Sarah wußte nicht, was sie tun sollte. Der Sohn des Grafen machte keine Anstalten, den Raum zu verlassen. Leider war es ihr ebenfalls nicht möglich nachzugeben, denn auf ihrem Weg in das Badezimmer hatte sie einen kleinen Umweg gemacht und sich verstohlen in Alfreds Zimmer geschlichen. Dort hatte sie ihren Schwamm zurückgelassen, in der Hoffnung, dass der junge Mann den Hinweiß verstand und sich ihr anschloß. "Wenn ich mich jetzt hier vertreiben lasse," dachte sie, "Dann wird der Arme, wenn er hier ahnungslos hereinschneit Herbert vorfinden." Der Gedanke ließ sie ein wenig Grinsen, den auch ihr war nicht entgangen, wie der Vampir ihn umwarb und wie unwohl sich der junge Mann dabei fühlte. Entschlossen verharrte sie hinter dem Paravent. Doch Herbert schien nicht die Absicht zu haben, sich vertreiben zu lassen. Als sie vorsichtig hinter dem Sichtschirm hervor spähte, sah sie, dass er bereits das weite Hemd aufgeknöpft hatte und dabei war, es abzustreifen. Er ließ es achtlos auf den Fußboden fallen und kickte seine Schuhe in eine Ecke des Raumes. Sarah war sich sicher, dass er seinen letzten Trumpf ausspielte und freute sich auf sein Gesicht, wenn er geschlagen das Feld räumen musste. Doch der Sohn des Grafen ließ sich von ihrer Gegenwart nicht beirren. Seine Hände wanderten zu den Knöpfen seiner schwarzen Hose. Genug! Sarah beschloß, dass sie nicht herausfinden wollte, wie weit der Vampir zu gehen bereit war. Ärgerlich stürmte sie hinter dem Paravent hervor und griff nach seinen Händen: "Das reicht! Ich glaube, dein Vater wäre nicht begeistert, wenn er herausfindet, was du mir hier demonstrieren möchtest." Triumphierend schenkte sie ihm ein Lächeln. Herbert erwiderte das Lächeln zuckersüß und antwortete freundlich: "Und bist du damit auch wirklich sicher? Ich glaube, mein Vater wäre sehr erfreut, wenn ich endlich bereit wäre, meinen... Horizont... zu erweitern." Bei diesen Worten musterte er sie mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue. Mist! Sarah fluchte innerlich. Sie konnte es leider nicht auf die Reaktion ihres adligen Verehrers ankommen lassen, denn was auch immer er davon halten mochte, sie mit seinem Sohn vorzufinden, wie er auf Alfred reagieren würde, das konnte sie sich leider lebhaft ausmalen. Schmollend verschränkte sie die Arme und sah trotzig zu dem Vampir auf. Sie beschloß, sich keinen Schritt von der Stelle zu rühren.  
  
Herbert seufzte. Entschlossen, sich nicht noch länger mit der jungen Frau zu streiten, wenn doch sein Alfred jeden Moment durch diese Tür spazieren konnte, entschied er, das Problem sofort zu lösen. Er griff nach Sarahs Oberarm und begann sie mit sanfter Gewalt aus der Tür zu manövrieren. "Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach ohne Kleidung aus dem Badezimmer werfen!" protestierte diese lautstark und zappelte in seinem Griff. Sie hatte ja leider recht. Genervt ließ Herbert sie wieder los, um ihr zu erlauben, ihre Kleider wieder anzuziehen.  
  
Sarah sah ihre Chance. Sobald Herbert ihren Arm wieder frei gegeben hatte, stürmte sie an ihm vorbei und warf sich, immer noch in ihrem Unterkleid, mit einem lauten Platschen in die Wanne. Wasser und Seifenblasen spritzten durch den Raum. Als sich die Blasen langsam wieder zu Boden senkten, tauchte Sarah mit Schaum in den Haaren aus der Wanne auf. Sie lächelte den verdutzt dastehenden Herbert kokett an. Dann griff sie eine Hand voll Schaum und blies ihm diesen ins Gesicht. "Wenn du mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würdest...ich bade nämlich..." kicherte sie.  
  
Mit einer unwirschen, verärgerten Bewegung wischte sich der Vampir den Schaum von der Nase und aus dem Haar. Er war nicht bereit, Sarah die Badewanne... und Alfred zu überlassen. Mit zwei langen Schritten durchquerte er den Raum und versuchte, die zappelnde Frau aus der Wanne zu ziehen. Wieder spritzte Wasser und lief an den Kacheln hinunter. Der Fußboden war naß und glitschig. Bei einer heftigen Bewegung Sarahs verlor Herbert überrascht das Gleichgewicht und plumpste kopfüber zu ihr in das warme Wasser. Nur noch sein Po ragte in die Luft und seine langen Beine hingen über den hohen Rand hinaus.  
  
Alfred kehrte nach einem kurzen Spaziergang wieder in das Zimmer zurück, das man ihm bei seiner Rückkehr zum Schloß in Sarahs Begleitung zugewiesen hatte. Falsch pfeifend zog er den warmen Mantel aus, der ihn vor dem heftigen Schneefall geschützt hatte und legte ihn ordentlich über einen Stuhl. Dann trat er an den Waschtisch heran. Verblüfft starrte er auf den großen gelben Schwamm, der mitten darauf lag. Sarahs Schwamm! Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass die junge Frau ihn in seinem Zimmer vergessen hatte, bisher hatte sie sein Zimmer nicht einmal betreten. Nachdenklich glitt sein Blick über den kleinen Tisch und blieb auf einem duftendem Stück Seife liegen, das direkt daneben lag. "EIN BAD?" War dort in gleichmäßigen Buchstaben eingeritzt. Alfred musste Lächeln. Sarah war zu süß! Weiterhin freudig lächelnd griff er nach Seife und Schwamm und machte sich auf die Suche nach dem Badezimmer.  
  
Prustend und Wasser spuckend tauchte Herbert unter Sarahs Gelächter wieder auf. Sein Haar hing ihm naß ins Gesicht als er ihr einen bösen Blick zu warf. Das heißt er versuchte es jedenfalls, sie strafend zu mustern. Sarah jedoch blieb unbeeindruckt und kicherte weiterhin vor sich hin. "Na warte!" dachte sich Herbert. Mit einer Hand fuhr er durch dass Wasser und spritzte die Tochter des Wirts naß. Diese riß die Augen auf und schnappte nach Luft wie ein Fisch auf dem trockenen. Herbert grinste zufrieden. Hah! Das geschah ihr nur recht. Doch Sarah brauchte nicht lange, um sich zu erholen. Sofort ging sie zum Gegenangriff über. Mit einer Hand versuchte sie, den Kopf des Vampirs unterzutauchen. Herbert strampelte mit den Beinen in der Luft. Die beiden begannen miteinander zu ringen und jeder versuchte, den anderen unter Wasser zu drücken. Ein Glück, dass weder er noch Sarah auf Sauerstoff angewiesen waren, die beiden verschwanden für kurze Zeit komplett in den Tiefen der riesigen Wanne, bis sie schließlich wieder patschnaß jeder an einem Ende Auftauchten.  
  
Alfred hörte das Spritzen von Wasser, als er sich der Tür des Badezimmers näherte. Etwas überrascht, drückte er die Klinke herunter und öffnete die Tür. Platsch! Unwillkürlich schloß er die Augen, als ein Schwall Wasser sich in sein Gesicht ergoß. Er öffnete seine Augen wieder und strich sich ungläubig die nassen Haare aus der Stirn. Kreischend und kichernd konnte er undeutlich zwei Gestalten in der Wanne erkennen, die sich ausgelassen Wasser ins Gesicht schaufelten, spritzten, prusteten und schimpften. Er erkannte rotes und blasses Haar inmitten des Schaums und der Seifenblasen. Ungläubig zwinkerte er und starrte auf des feuchte Gerangel. Er kümmerte sich nicht darum, dass er selbst von Kopf bis Fuß durchnäßt wurde.  
  
Sarah hielt einen Moment inne. Sie hatte eine Bewegung wahrgenommen und sah zur Tür. Ihre Augen wurden groß, als sie Alfred dort stehen sah, der sie musterte, während Wassertropfen aus seinem Haar über sein Gesicht liefen. Ohne ihren Blick von dem jungen Mann zu lösen tastete sie nach Herberts Arm und bedeutete ihm, zur Tür zu sehen. Mit Schaum in Gesicht und Haaren drehte sich der Sohn des Grafen um und riß ebenfalls die Augen auf. Keiner der Beiden brachte ein Wort hervor. In der Stille des Badezimmers hörte man nur das Wasser, das zu Boden tropfte. Schließlich durchbrach ein Kichern das angespannte Schweigen. Alfred sank mit Tränen in den Augen zu Boden und fuchtelte mit einer Hand in ihre Richtung. Der junge Mann konnte sich gar nicht mehr beruhigen. Japsend stieß er nur immer wieder ihre Namen hervor. Sarah sah Herbert an. Herbert schaute zurück. In seinen Augen glitzerte es unheilvoll. Sarah lächelte. Alfred war so abgelenkt, dass er keine Chance hatte, als die beiden Vampire auf ein Zeichen gemeinsam aus der Wanne stiegen und den immer noch hilflos lachenden Dritten packten. Sarah griff nach seinen Armen, Herbert half ihr, indem er die Beine anhob. Gemeinsam ließen sie den vollständig angekleideten Mann in die Wanne plumpsen. Als Alfred mit einem verdutzten Ausdruck wieder auftauchte, gratulierten sie sich gegenseitig. Aber ihr Triumph war nicht von langer Dauer, denn jetzt begann dieser, es ihnen heimzuzahlen, indem er eifrig Wasser aus der Wanne schaufelte. Kreischend und lachend fielen die Drei übereinander her.  
  
Der Graf verließ seine Bibliothek und schritt gemessen durch die Flure seines Anwesen. Würdevoll kontrollierte er die Räume, auf der Suche nach Sarah. Die junge Vampirin war schon seit geraumer Zeit verschwunden und der alte Vampir sehnte sich nach ihrer Gesellschaft. Aus seiner umfangreichen Sammlung hatte er ein Buch gewählt, dass er seiner jüngsten Tochter im Mondschein vorlesen wollte. Er freute sich auf ein paar besinnlich- romantische Stunden zu zweit vor einem knisternden Kaminfeuer. Lautes Kreischen ließ ihn zusammen zucken. Gequält griff er sich an die Stirn. Nicht heute Nacht! Aufseufzend legte er das Buch auf den Kaminsims und beschloß, der Ursache des Lärms auf den Grund zu gehen.  
  
Die drei bemerkten den Eintritt des Grafen nicht. Mittlerweile gab es in dem ganzen Badezimmer nicht eine trockene Fliese mehr und Schaum hing selbst unter der Decke. Keiner der drei rangelnden Vampire hatte noch einen trockenen Faden am Leib und das Haar klebte wild an ihren Köpfen. Von Krolock sah ungläubig aus das feuchte Durcheinander. Er konnte nicht glauben, was da in seinem Badezimmer passierte. Ein Schwall Wasser traf den Grafen. Mit einer gemessenen Handbewegung wischte er sich den Schaum aus den Augen. In dem Raum war es plötzlich sehr still geworden als er die drei streng musterte. Sein Sohn verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken, wich seinem Blick aus und versuchte unschuldig auszusehen. Seine Geliebte gab ihr Bestes, die beiden anderen ungnädig zu mustern und ein wenig Würde zu bewahren. Unauffällig versuchte sie, den Träger des patschnassen Unterkleids, das sie trug wieder auf ihre Schulter zu ziehen. Alfred starrte ihn einfach nur herzzerreißend an und schien mit seinen Augen um Gnade zu flehen. Auf einmal verspürte der Graf das Bedürfnis, laut zu lachen. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten, als er krampfhaft versuchte, Haltung zu bewahren. Vergebens. Gutmütig winkte er ab, und drehte sich lachend wieder zur Tür, um das Badezimmer zu verlassen. War er je so jung gewesen? Als er an einem Blecheimer vorbeikam, sah er, dass sich in diesem Wasser gesammelt hatte, dass die Drei großzügig im Zimmer verteilt hatten. Er konnte nicht widerstehen. Er griff nach dem Eimer und goß es den ihn immer noch ungläubig anstarrenden Vampiren über den Kopf. Als er die Tür hinter sich schloß, hörte er, wie Wasser von Innen dagegen spritze und das Gerangel wieder von neuem begann. Diese Nacht würde er wohl alleine verbringen müssen. Kopfschüttelnd suchte er die Ruhe seiner Gemächer auf.  
  
Sarah und Herbert waren erleichtert, während Alfred noch immer nicht begriff, in welcher Gefahr er sich gerade befunden hatte. Ausgelassen nahmen sie das unterbrochene Spiel wieder auf, dieses Mal mit der Billigung des Grafen. Alfred wurde wieder in die Badewanne verfrachtet, von er sie mit unschuldigen Augen ansah, um dann zu versuchen, sie beide mit Schaum zu bewerfen. Doch die leichten Flocken flogen nicht weit, sondern sanken zwischen ihnen zu Boden. Lachend griff Herbert nach Alfreds Armen und hielt sie über dessen Kopf fest, während Sarah sich ihm fies lächelnd näherte. Sie begann den jungen Mann zu kitzeln, der sich bald hilflos in dem Griff des anderen wand und Tränen lachend um Gnade flehte. Herbert meinte zu Sarah: "Was meinst Du, was ist ihm unsere Gnade wert?" Sarah sah zu ihm auf und warf ihm einen verschwörerischen Blick zu. "Alles, alles!" japste Alfred dazwischen. Herbert und Sarah wechselten einen Blick "Ein Kuss!" freute sich die junge Frau und Herbert nickte zustimmend. Alfred glaubte seinen Ohren nicht trauen zu können. Seit wann waren die beiden sich einig? Doch schon hatte Herbert seine Arme losgelassen und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. "Na, willst du dich denn nicht dankbar zeigen?" kicherte Sarah und beugte sich vor und die beiden besser im Blick zu haben. Alfred wurde rot. Doch er konnte sich nicht drücken. Schüchtern beugte er sich vor und drückte Herbert einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange. Sarah sah ihn erstaunt an. "Was war denn *das* bitte schön?" erkundigte sie sich höflich. "Na, ein Kuss eben." stammelte Alfred verdattert. "Das wolltet ihr doch, oder?" Plötzlich fragte er sich, ob er das auch richtig verstanden hatte, oder ob vielleicht nur Sarah einen Kuss gewollt hatte. "Ts, ts ts!" Herbert schnalzte mitleidig mit der Zunge. Sarah erbarmte sie Alfreds, der immer unsicherer wurde und sich Hilfe suchend umsah. "Komm mal her!" forderte sie ihn auf. Alfred kam dem Befahl nach und Sarah nahm sein Gesicht in seine Hände. Sie drückte ihre Lippen zärtlich auf seine und küsste ihn sanft. "Mmm Hm Hmmm" reagierte Alfred überrascht und Sarah nutzte die gute Chance, um den Kuss zu vertiefen. Alfred konnte nicht genug bekommen. Als Sarah nach einigen Augenblicken versucht, den Kuß zu beenden, griff er in ihr Haar und hielt sie fest. Schließlich trennten sich die beiden aber doch schwer atmend. "Siehst du," neckte ihn Sarah und stupste ihn auf die Nase "*Das* war ein Kuss. Jetzt zeig mal, dass du was gelernt hast, du bist doch ein kluger Kerl, nicht war?" schelmisch grinste sie ihn an. Schlimmes ahnend drehte Alfred den Kopf zur Seite, um in des Gesicht des ebenso verschmitzt lachenden Vampirs zu sehen. "Na los, Süßer, ich hab' doch gesehen, dass du es kannst!" forderte dieser ihn auf. Unter Sarahs aufmunternden Blicken beugte Alfred sich wieder zu Herbert. "Augen zu und durch!" sagte er sich. Er legte seine Lippen auf Herberts und begann ihn zärtlich zu küssen. Der andere Vampir ließ ihn eine Weile gewähren, dann ergriff er die Initiative. Mit beiden Händen fuhr er in das Haar des Jüngeren und zog ihn noch näher an sich heran. Er vertiefte den Kuss begann mit der Zunge des anderen zu spielen. Alfred begann, sich in dem Kuss zu verlieren. Er konzentrierte sich einzig und allein auf die Gefühle, die Lippen und Zunge des anderen Vampirs hervorriefen.  
  
Sarah sah den beiden eine Weile interessiert zu. Nach der anfänglichen Unsicherheit, schien der Nachwuchswissenschaftler ganz in dem Kuss des adligen Vampirs aufzugehen. Sie fühlte sich vernachlässigt. Von hinten umschloß sie Alfreds Oberkörper mit ihren Armen, schob ihre Hände zwischen die beiden küssenden Vampire und begann, dass klatschnasse Hemd, das an Alfreds Haut klebte aufzuknöpfen.  
  
Alfred konnte nicht glauben, was gerade geschah. Er lag in den Armen eines anderen Mannes, während Sarah damit begann, ihn zu entkleiden. Nur in seinen wildesten Träumen hatte er sich das ausmalen können.  
  
Herbert, den die eifrig arbeitenden Hände zwischen sich und Alfred ebenfalls streichelten, warf Sarah über Alfreds Schulter einen Blick zu. Er ließ ihn los, so dass Sarah ihm das nasse Kleidungsstück über die Schultern streifen konnte. Dann griff er nach ihrer Hand und zog sie zu sich heran. Prüfend küsster er jeden ihrer Finger einzeln und nahm dann einen in den Mund und lutschte ein wenig daran. Er fühlte sich ein wenig albern dabei, aber wenn Alfred bereit war Neuland zu betreten, dann wollte er mit gutem Beispiel vorangehen.  
  
Sarah musterte Herbert mindestens genauso überrascht wie Alfred.  
  
Herbert sah sie verletzt an, als er ihren verdatterten Blick bemerkte. Frauen! Scheinbar hatte er wirklich keine Ahnung vom anderen Geschlecht, wenn man aus ihrer Reaktion etwas schließen konnte. Ein wenig bedrückt beendete er sein Experiment. Er zog Alfred wieder zu sich. Er war immer der Meinung gewesen, ein guter und phantasievoller Liebhaber zu sein und mit ihm in seinen Armen fühlte er wieder sicheren Boden unter den Füßen.  
  
Sarah sah die Enttäuschung in Herberts Blick. Er tat ihr leid. Sie war nur sehr überrascht über sein Verhalten gewesen und hatte den eitlen Vampir nicht verletzen wollen. Entschuldigend drückte sie sich an ihn, streckte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Mundwinkel. Alfred hatte genau diesen Augenblick gewählt, um ebenfalls ein wenig Eigeninitiative zu entwickeln und entschlossen den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, um dem anderen Vampir auch einen Kuss zu geben. Überrascht öffnete Herbert die Augen, als er spürte, wie gleich zwei hungrige Münder über ihn herfielen. Dann schlossen sich seine Lider wieder und er erwiderte den Kuss der beiden mit entsprechendem Verlangen. In einem Gewirr aus Armen und Beinen stolperten die drei zu Boden und setzten ihre Erkundung der jeweils anderen fort.  
  
ANMERKUNG: Tja, und eigentlich ist es jetzt mal wieder höchste Zeit, den Raum zu verlassen, ehe die drei auch noch die letzten Reste ihrer Kleidung in die Ecke pfeffern und beschließen, gemeinsam ein Experiment zu starten... Und ich werde jetzt wohl am besten eine schöne kalte Dusche... Ooooooops, besser nicht, ich sollte mich wirklich von Wasser und Badezimmern fern halten...  
  
Einige Zeit später hob sich ein Kopf mit verwuschelten roten Locken aus dem Haufen blasser Gliedmaßen. Sarah setzte sich auf und strich sich eine widerspenstige Strähne aus der Stirn. Sie tippte der neben ihr liegenden Gestalt auf die Schulter. Mit einem fragenden Brummen tauchte Herberts Kopf unter Alfreds Arm auf. Sarah befreite sich aus dem Gewirr der Arme und Beine und sah prüfend an sich herunter. Verdammt! Sie konnte das Nahen der Sonne spüren, aber in diesem Zusand konnte weder sie noch einer der beiden anderen in der Gruft erscheinen. Zuerst brauchten sie dringend ein Bad. Alfred und Herbert kamen auch wieder auf die Füße. Der junge Wissenschaftler schien noch immer nicht ganz zu begreifen, was gerade Geschehen war. Verwirrt blickte er zwischen Herbert und ihr hin und her. Herbert selbst hatte ein zufriedenes - und wie Sarah fand - ein klein wenig arrogantes Lächeln aufgesetzt, so als habe sich ein Verdacht, den er schon lange hatte bestätigt. "Beeilt euch!" zischte sie den Beiden anderen zu. "Die Sonne geht bald auf." Mit Befriedigung erkannte Sarah, dass dies das Lächeln von Herberts Gesicht fegte und er genauso besorgt an sich herunter sah, wie es Sarah gerade getan hatte. Er legte Alfred einen Arm um die Hüfte, gab ihm einen Kuß auf das Ohrläppchen und wollte ihm mit einem Klaps auf den Po aus dem Zimmer schieben. "Hol' warmes Wasser und beeil' dich ein bißchen, Süßer." wies er ihn an. Sarah griff in letzter Sekunde nach Alfreds Hand, ehe dieser sich verdattert - und unbekleidet - auf die Suche nach warmen Wasser machen konnte. "Wir haben keine Zeit, Wasser warm zu machen. Rein in die Wanne mit euch, Jungs!" sagte sie und deutete auf die Badewanne, in der noch ein ziemlich kühler Rest des Badewassers stand. "Kalt?" fragten Alfred und Herbert entsetzt wie aus einem Mund. "Es wird euch schon nicht umbringen." kommentierte Sarah ohne Mitleid. Als sie sah, dass keiner der beiden Männer Anstalten machte, einen Fuß in die Wanne zu setzten, seufzte sie. "Tut was ihr wollt. Ich werde mich auf jeden Fall jetzt waschen... ich bin ja gespannt, wie ihr das erklären wollt, wenn ihr in der Gruft auftaucht." Mit diesen Worten stieg sie in die Wanne und begann sich ordentlich abzurubbeln. Die beiden hatten Recht gehabt, das Wasser war wirklich kalt. Aber das konnte sie jetzt natürlich nicht zugeben. Sie biß die Zähne zusammen und schrubbte sich von oben bis unten gründlich ab.  
  
Herbert und Alfred sahen ihr dabei zu. Als Sarah das Wasser verließ sahen sie sich beide an. Die Sonne rückte immer näher und ihnen blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit. "Also los!" murmelte Herbert verstimmt und stieg in die Wanne. Alfred folgte ihm. "Komm, laß' mich wenigstens deine Haare waschen, wenn das Wasser schon kalt ist." bat Herbert ihn. Alfred wurde rot. "Das ist wirklich sehr nett, aber ich glaube, das mache ich lieber selber." wich er aus. Herbert schmollte. "Du gönnst einem aber auch überhaupt nichts." Demonstrativ wandte er ihm den Rücken zu und begann sich einzuseifen.  
  
Das tat Alfred wiederum leid. Er hatte den anderen Vampir nicht beleidigen wollen, aber er konnte sich nur schwer an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass er einen anderen Mann attraktiv finden könnte - und sogar eine intime Beziehung mit ihm eingehen. Auch wenn die letzten Stunden ihm das Gegenteil bewiesen hatten. Hilfe suchend warf er Sarah einen Blick zu. Sarah bedeutete ihm hilfreich, was er tun sollte. Er runzelte die Stirn, weil er ihre Gesten nicht ganz verstehen konnte, sah sie mit großen Augen an und zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern.  
  
Sarah seufzte auf. Alfred war so schrecklich unbeholfen... und das auf eine süße Art. Sie ging zu ihm und legte seine Hände auf Herberts Schultern. Sie übte Druck aus und zeigte ihm, wie er die Schultern des anderen massieren sollte. Jetzt verstand er. Dann drückte sie ihm die Seife in die Hand und trat wieder einen Schritt zurück, während sie beobachtete, wie Alfred Herberts Rücken wusch.  
  
Der ältere Vampir konnte nicht lange beleidigt sein. Lächelnd genoß er die Reinigung und ging dann Alfred zur Hand. Als Alfred ihm danach einen zurückhaltenden Kuss auf den Mund hauchte erwiderte er ihn und flüsterte ihm dann zu, als dieser mit den Händen über seine Schulter strich: "Mmmmh das ist sehr nett. Aber dafür haben wir jetzt leider keine Zeit, Süßer." Bedauernd löste er sich aus Alfreds Umarmung und stieg aus der Wanne. Alfred folgte ihm. Sarah half den beiden dabei sich abzutrocknen, dann huschten die drei barfuß in ihre nassen Fetzen gehüllt aus dem verwüsteten Bad, auf der Suche nach trockener Kleidung.  
  
Herbert übernahm die Führung. Die beiden anderen folgten ihm dicht auf den Fersen die Treppe hinauf. Auf einmal hielt der Sohn des Grafen abrupt an. Die hinter ihm Folgenden stießen ihn an, und Herbert musste sich mit einer Hand am Geländer abstützen, um nicht vorne über zu fallen. Angestrengt lauschte er. Jetzt hörten sie es alle. Schwere Schritte kamen ihnen auf der Treppe entgegen. Das musste Koukul sein, der sich auf die Suche nach ihnen gemacht hatte, um sie an den Sonnenaufgang zu erinnern. Herbert faßte Sarah an der einen Hand und Alfred an der anderen, dann zog er die beiden hinter sich her, fort von den näher kommenden Schritten. *So* konnten sie Koukul auf keinen Fall gegenübertreten. Der Diener des Grafen würde die richtigen Schlüsse ziehen und seinem Herrn Bericht erstatten. Am Fuß der Treppe zog er die beiden durch eine unscheinbare Tür und verschloß diese hinter sich. Sarah und Alfred sahen sich in dem Raum um. Das Zimmer war bis auf einen großen Tisch und einige Stühle leer. Eine weitere Tür führte in ein benachbartes Zimmer und bodenlange Vorhänge hingen vor den mannshohen Fenstern. Sie konnten hören, wie Koukul immer näher kam. Vor der Tür hielt er inne. Betroffen sahen die drei Vampire an sich hinunter. Die tropfenden Kleidungsstücke hatten zu ihren Füßen große Wasserlachen gebildet. Leider war Koukul nicht dumm, er war sicher in der Lage, der deutlichen Spur zu folgen. Alfred zögerte nicht lange. Praktisch veranlagt, griff er nach einem der Vorhänge und riß ihn zu Boden. Als sich der Staub wieder gelegt hatte, war er bereits aus seinen nassen Kleidern geschlüpft und hatte den Stoff wie eine Toga um sich gewickelt. Sarah und Herbert sahen ihn ungläubig an und brachen dann in Gelächter aus. "Nicht, dass ich Dich nicht in jedem Aufzug zum anbeißen finde, Süßer" japste Herbert "Aber das..." Beleidigt sah Alfred die beiden an. Ein Rütteln an der Tür ließ die Drei erschrockene Blicke austauschen. Koukul hatte das Gelächter gehört. Sich in ihr Schicksal ergebend wickelten sich auch Herbert und Sarah in die alten Vorhänge und alle drei Vampire verließen den Raum trocken und ungesehen durch die gegenüberliegende Tür.  
  
Der angrenzende Raum war ebenfalls auffällig leer. Nur einige zugenagelte Holzkisten und ein unter einer Stoffplane stehendes Cembalo befanden sich darin. Zum Glück gab es auch dort eine weitere Tür. Auf Zehenspitzen schlichen die drei im Gänsemarsch auf diese zu. Herbert ging voran, Sarah folgte und Alfred bildete den Abschluß. Der junge Mann glaubte aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung wahrgenommen zu haben. Er drehte den Kopf und achtete dabei nicht auf seine Schritte. Als er auf ein Stück des Stoffes trat, den Sarah hinter sich her zog, geriet diese ins Stolpern, versuchte sich an Herbert festzuhalten, und mit einem lauten Poltern gingen die drei zu Boden. "Du Trampeltier!" schimpfte Herbert lautstark.  
  
Ihr Sturz war nicht unbemerkt geblieben. In einer Ecke des Raums richtete sich ein weiterer Vampir auf, der bisher in einem grob gezimmerten Holzsarg belustigt die Parade der drei beobachtet hatte. "Oi! Wer kommt denn da hereingeschneit und gibt sich die Ehre? Wenn das nicht der Sohn seiner Exzellenz ist. Was macht ihr den hier bei dem gewöhnlichen Volk?" argwöhnisch musterte er sie. Er ärgerte sich noch immer über seinen Rauswurf aus der sicheren Gruft des Grafen. "Ist das was ihr da tragt jetzt die neuste Mode in den adligen Kreisen? Na, ich glaube ja nicht, dass sich das längere Zeit halten wird." Herbert würde erst rot und dann blaß. Ohne den Mann einer Antwort zu würdigen, warf er sich den Zipfel des Stoffs über die Schulter und versuchte mit erhobenen Kopf und einem Rest Würde aus dem Raum zu stolzieren. Erst jetzt bemerkte Chagall seine Tochter. "Sarah!" mißbilligend musterte er sie. "Du wirst dich nicht mit diesen zwei Lüstlingen abgeben, Kind! Komm sofort zu mir!" Zeternd machte er sich daran, Sarah von den beiden anderen wegzuziehen. "Papa!" Man konnte deutlich hören, wie peinlich ihr des Verhalten ihres Vaters war. "Du hast kein Recht, mir vorzuschreiben, was ich tun soll! Ich bin wirklich alt genug." Trotzig befreite sie sich aus seinem Griff. "Es wird bald hell und wir müssen dringend in die Sicherheit der Gruft zurück!" appellierte sie an seine Vernunft. "Ay, so ist das jetzt. Kaum zeigt ein Mann Interesse, bist du dir zu fein für deinen alten Vater. Aber Yoine Chagall gibt sich nicht so schnell geschlagen." Entschlossen folgte er den drei, als diese sich daran machten, das Zimmer zu verlassen und die Gruft aufzusuchen.  
  
Vor dem Eingang der Gruft hielt Herbert die anderen zurück. Vorsichtig spähte er in die dunklen Tiefen. "Vater ist leider bereits da. Seid leise, vielleicht schläft er ja schon." Aber die Vampire hatten kein Glück. Als sie verstohlen die Treppe hinunter schlichen, musterte sie der Graf erstaunt und fragend. Herbert sah ihn nur verzweifelt an. "Glaub' mir, Vater, Du willst es nicht wissen." Dann gähnte er herzhaft und kletterte in seinen Sarg. Er winkte Alfred heran und bedeutete ihm, sich zu ihm den Sarg zu begeben. Sarah machte ebenfalls Anstalten sich zu dem Graf zu legen. Ihr Vater hatte dagegen jedoch einige Einwände. "Exzellenz, das ist meine Tochter. Was glaubt ihr denn, was ihr da macht? Was sind Eure Absichten.?" Genervt unterbrach von Krolock den Wirt. "Nun, alter Mann, ich fürchte, eure Besorgnis kommt ein wenig zu spät. Eure Tochter ist jetzt mein Blut..." Damit war für ihn alles gesagt. Nicht so für Chagall "Was glaubt ihr denn, wer ich bin, häh? *Ich* bin ihr Vater... Sarah, komm sofort her. Solange dieser alte Lustmolch deine Familie nicht annimmt wie sie ist, hast Du in seinem Sarg nichts zu suchen!" "Papa!" Sarah verdrehte genervt die Augen, rollte sich in dem Sarg zusammen und versuchte, ihren Vater zu ignorieren.  
  
Von Krolock begann zu bereuen, diese Nacht aufgestanden zu sein. Er war müde und der Lärm des zeternden Wirtes ließ ihn nicht zu Ruhe kommen. Sarah schien nicht die Absicht zu haben, den Streit zu beenden und Herbert hatte bereits den Deckel seines Sarges über sich und Alfred zugezogen. Hilflos zog er ebenfalls den schweren hölzernen Deckel über sich zu. Chagall musste ja in spätestens ein paar Minuten einen sicheren Zufluchtsort aufsuchen, solange würde er es noch durchhalten können..  
  
Chagall begann erbost mit beiden Fäusten auf den Deckel des großen Sarges einzuschlagen. Immer auf die Kleinen! Er haßte es, einfach ignoriert zu werden. Er hatte jedes Recht darauf, von dem Graf ernst genommen zu werden, wenn dieser glaubte, sich mit seiner Tochter einlassen zu müssen. In seiner Wut hatte er den Sonnenaufgang vergessen. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen schnitten ihm den Weg aus Gruft ab. Langsam krochen sie über den Boden  
  
ANMERKUNG: Wer baut in einem Vampirschloß eigentlich Grüfte mit Fenstern (Wer's nicht glaubt, muss nur den Film aufmerksam ansehen, die dortige Gruft hat sogar eine Tür, durch die das Licht in die Tiefe fällt)s... und welcher Vampir ist so dumm, diesen Konstruktionsfehler nicht beheben zu lassen?  
  
Entschlossen schob er mit aller Kraft den schweren Deckel des Sarkophages zur Seite und kroch zu dem verblüfften Graf und seiner Tochter in den Sarg, in dem es jetzt sehr eng war und schloß ihn wieder. "Rückt mal ein Stück, Exzellenz... Oh, oi, war das etwa Euer Magen... Moment, gleich..." geschickt quetschte er sich zwischen den sprachlosen Graf und seine Tochter. "Na also, seht ihr... ist doch ganz gemütlich." Mit diesen Worten legte der Wirt dem Grafen den Kopf auf die Brust, streichelte seiner Tochter über die Haare, gähnte herzhaft und schloß die Augen. "JETZT REICHT ES MIR ABER!" donnerte der Graf, als er endlich seine Sprache wieder fand. Leider konnte er jetzt aber nichts mehr an der Situation ändern, den die Sonne war aufgegangen und der Deckel musste geschlossen bleiben. Zähneknirschend war er gezwungen sich mit der Lage abzufinden... und das Kichern, das aus dem zweiten Sarg an seine Ohren drang, besänftigte seinen Zorn kein bißchen. 


	2. Taking a bath 2

[pic]  
  
Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen waren gerade verschwunden, als der Deckel eines Sarges so schwungvoll beiseite gestoßen wurde, dass er krachend an die steinerne Wand der Gruft flog. Eine Gestalt folgte. Graf von Krolock erhob sich aus seinem Sarg und betrachtete befriedigt den kleinen dicken Vampir, der sich entrüstet in der Ecke aufsetzte. Bevor dieser seine Redeschwall beginnen konnte rauschte der Graf aus der Gruft. Er brauchte dringend ein Bad! Der Geruch der ungepflegten Kleider des Wirts hielt sich hartnäckig in seiner Nase.  
  
Da der Graf spurlos verschwunden war, konzentrierte sich der Wirt auf seine Tochter. "So ein ungehobelter Klotz!" brummte er "Als ob ihn der kleine Gefallen etwas gekostet hat." Immer noch über die Ungerechtigkeit der Welt und des Adels lamentierend zog er seine Tochter hinter sich aus der Gruft. "Bevor er sich nicht bei mir entschuldigt hat, wirst du dich nicht...Aber wenigstens war ich ja heute hier, um im auf die Finger zu ... wenn er... und das... MEINE Tochter..." Die Stimme des Wirts verlor sich in der Ferne.  
  
Als die Luft wieder rein war, öffnete sich auch der zweite Sarg. "Die arme Sarah!" bemerkte Alfred. "Ich glaube, wir sollten sie retten. Sie kann nun wirklich nichts dafür..." Herbert streckte sich zuerst einmal ausgiebig. "Ach weißt Du, Eltern sind doch alle gleich!" antwortete er. "Alle wollen sie bestimmen, was man tun und lassen soll... und mit wem..." Dann gab er Alfred erst einmal einen dicken Kuss.  
  
Mit wehendem Cape rauschte Graf von Krolock durch die hohen Gänge seines Anwesens. Seine Entrüstung hatte sich noch immer nicht gelegt. Dieser unverschämte BAUER! Wie konnte er es wagen, SEINEN Sarg als Zuflucht zu nutzen und ihm, dem Herrn der Grafschaft, Vorschriften zu machen, was - und vor allem, was nicht- er mit dessen Tochter tun durfte? Wütend erreichte er das Badezimmer. Koukul hatte sein Bestes gegeben und von der gestrigen Verwüstung war nichts mehr zu sehen, wie der Graf anerkennend bemerkte. "Koukul!" Wie aus dem Nichts erschien der bucklige Diener neben ihm. "Heißes Wasser!" befahl der Graf kurz angebunden. Koukul schlurfte los, um seinem Wunsch nachzukommen.  
  
Wenig später war die Wanne mit warmen, angenehm duftendem Wasser gefüllt. Koukul hatte in weiser Voraussicht auch einen weiten Bademantel mitgebracht. Der Vampir schloß die Tür des Badezimmers und warf einen sehnsuchtsvollen Blick auf das Bad. Dann verschwand er hinter dem Paravent, legte seine Kleidung ab und ließ sich erleichtert in das Wasser sinken. Mit geschlossenen Augen begann er vor sich hin zu summen.  
  
Sarah sah sich panisch um. Es gab kein Entkommen. Schon seit Stunden hielt ihr Vater ihr einen Vortrag über angemessenes Verhalten, ihre Pflichten als Tochter und die höchst unehrenhaften Absichten des Grafen. Sarah versuchte sein Gerede zu ignorieren. Sie war mit ihrer jetzigen Lage sehr viel zufriedener als früher. Und überhaupt, was bildete sich ihr Vater überhaupt ein? Immerhin ging sie ja jetzt in den adligen Kreisen ein und aus. Und sie hatte so viel Spaß! Auf einmal sah sie eine Bewegung hinter dem Rücken ihres Vaters. Alfred sah vorsichtig um eine Ecke. Als er sie entdeckte, winkte er ihr eifrig zu und bedeutete ihr, dass alles in Ordnung sei. Erleichtert atmete sie auf. Auf Alfred konnte man sich in Notlagen doch immer wieder verlassen. Plötzlich verschwand Alfred mit einem Grinsen wieder. Sarah konnte näherkommende Stimmen hören. Sie glaubte ihren Augen und Ohren kaum zu trauen. Magda und Herbert näherten sich, scheinbar tief in ein Gespräch versunken. Die Frau hatte sich bei dem Sohn des Grafen eingehängt, er griff nach einer ihrer Hände und zog sie an seine Lippen. Sie kicherte geschmeichelt und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, das die beiden auflachen ließ. Chagall drehte sich empört um: "Was tust DU da, Nachtigall? Versucht dieser adlige Nachtschwärmer etwa, dir den Kopf zu verdrehen? Pfui, wie kannst Du das deinem Yoine nur antun?"  
  
ANMERKUNG: (WIE ZUM TEUFEL SCHREIBT MAN DAS? IN BESETZUNGSLISTEN WIRD ER IMMER NUR UNTER CHAGAL(L) GEFÜHRT...???) Ich bin für jede Information dankbar!  
  
Magda warf dem aufgebrachten Wirt einen hochnäsigen Blick zu. "Was denn, es gibt dich also auch noch? Glaube nicht, dass du irgendwelche Anrechte gelten machen kannst... Wer ist denn heute Nacht nicht in den Sarg gekommen und hat mich ganz alleine gelassen? Wer weiß, mit welchem Flittchen du dich herum getrieben hast! Aber wie du siehst bin ich ja nicht auf dich angewiesen. Herbert weiß wenigstens, wie man einer Frau Komplimente macht." Damit wandte sie sich wieder dem hochgewachsenen Vampir zu.  
  
Alfred hatte sich inzwischen an Sarah herangeschlichen und griff nach ihrem Arm. Leise schlichen die beiden unbeobachtet davon, während der dicke Wirt versuchte, Magda von Herbert fortzuziehen. "Danke! Du bist wirklich ein Held!" sagte Sarah, als sie sich endlich außer Sichtweite der anderen befanden und drückte Alfred dankbar. Dieser wurde rot. "Ach, das war doch nichts besonderes und außerdem hat Herbert ja auch geholfen. Ohne ihn hätte das nie geklappt." winkte er verlegen ab. "Dann seid ihr eben beide meine Retter. Ich werde das bei Gelegenheit bestimmt wieder gut machen!" versprach Sarah. Wenig später stieß auch Herbert wieder zu ihnen. "Was ist mit Magda?" fragten die beiden ihn "Sie ist beleidigt. Chagall versucht, sie dazu zu überreden sich ... wieder mit ihm zu versöhnen" dabei hob er mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen eine Augenbraue, "Aber ich glaube, dass wird ein hartes Stück Arbeit für ihn. Sie ist jedenfalls in Richtung Friedhof verschwunden. Mich hat sie auch zum Teufel geschickt, sie sagte etwas von 'Männer können ihr in Zukunft gestohlen bleiben' und 'sie wolle alleine sein...' " "Die Arme!" bedauerte Alfred sie, der im Grunde ja ein gutes Herz hatte. "Keine Angst. Ehe wir uns versehen, ist das alles wieder in Butter. Wir sollten heute Nacht einen großen Bogen um den Friedhof machen, da stören wir nur." versicherte Herbert ihm. "Mmmmh, Veröhnungs-Sex..." nachdenklich sah er Alfred an und machte einen Schmollmund. "Schade, dass wir uns soooo gut verstehen!" Sarah musste lachen. "Als ob *du* Streit brauchst um Alfred ins Bett zu kriegen!" neckte sie Herbert. "Hey!" protestierte Alfred "Ich bin auch Anwesend. Wie redet ihr den über mich?" Sich gegenseitig neckend machten die Vampire sich davon.  
  
Doch dieses Mal hatte Herbert sich geirrt. Auf dem Friedhof standen alle Zeichen auf Sturm. Nachdem Chagall seine Möglichkeiten ausgeschöpft hatte und Magda dennoch eisern blieb zog er sich geschlagen zurück. Plötzlich wurde ihm das Fehlen seiner Tochter bewußt. "Ich kann mir schon denken, bei wem sie sich wieder herum treibt." ärgerte er sich "Dieses Mädchen ist schlimmer zu hüten als ein Sack Flöhe. Aber wartet nur, euch werde ich einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen..." Der Vampir wandte sich wieder dem Schloß zu.  
  
Das Wasser in der Wanne kühlte langsam ab. Der Graf saß immer noch darin und eine große Schaumkrone türmte sich auf seinem Kopf. Laut singend wusch er sich die Haare.  
  
"Parla, parla, mia cara, e con quell dritto ch'oggi prendi su me finché tu vivi chiedi, imponi, prescrivi..."  
  
ANMERKUNG: Le Nozze di Figaro - W.A. Mozart (er singt den Grafen Almaviva... wie passend *g*) Für alle die nicht mit der Handlung vertraut sich... der Graf möchte von seinem "Recht der ersten Nacht" gebrauch machen und die Hochzeitsnacht mit der Braut seines Dieners Figaro verbringen - und nebenbei dabei auch noch seine eigene Frau betrügen. Figaro hat natürlich einiges dagegen... Darüber hinaus gibt es einen Verehrer der Gräfin...Eifersucht... ein Heiratsversprechen Figaros an eine andere als an die Braut, die er zu heiraten gedenkt, eine Menge Verwechslungen und Intrigen... "You'd never get away with all this in a play, but if it's loudly sung and in a foreign tongue, it's just the sort of story audiences adore... in fact a perfect opera...! (André & Firmin PdO)  
  
Es war so in seinen Gesang vertieft, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie sich die Tür des Badezimmers öffnete. Chagall lukte vorsichtig in den Raum. Er sah den adligen Vampir, der immer noch ungerührt sein Lied schmetterte. Ein schadenfrohes Grinsen zeigte sich auf dem Gesicht des Wirtes. "Se vuol ballare - Signor Contino, - Se vuol ballare - Signor Contino..." summte er leise vor sich hin als er zu dem Paravent schlich und die Kleider des Grafen an sich nahm.  
  
ANMERKUNG: Noch einmal Il Nozze di Figaro - W.A. Mozart... Diesmal Figaro, der - als er von den Absichten des Grafen Almaviva mit seiner Braut erfährt - beschließt, diesem einen Strich durch die Rechnung zu machen. Sorry, ich konnte nicht widerstehen, auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass Chagall die Oper erkennen würde...  
  
Der Graf fuhr aus der Wanne auf. Er konnte gerade noch die Gestalt des Wirtes erkennen, der ihm schadenfroh zuwinkte, als er mit dem Bündel seiner Kleidung aus der Tür rannte. Der adlige Vampir fuhr aus dem Wasser. Das ging zu weit! Ohne eine Sekunde zu verlieren griff er nach dem weinroten Bademantel, den Koukul für ihn neben der Wanne bereit gelegt hatte, streifte ihn im Laufschritt über und nahm die Verfolgung auf. Barfuß platschte er über die steinernen Fliesen des Schlosses, Schaum in seinem nassen Haar.  
  
"Oi oi oi!" Chagall lief, so schnell ihn seine Füße trugen. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass der sonst so würdevolle Graf die Verfolgung im Bademantel aufnehmen würde. Die wilde Hetzjagd führte durch mehrere Stockwerke des Schlosses, über den verschneiten Innenhof (wo Koukul die Überraschung seines Lebens erlebte, als er nichtsahnend die Tischlerei verließ), durch den großen Ballsaal und die Ahnengalerie, ohne dass er den wutschnaubenden Schloßherrn abschütteln konnte. Chagall begann um sein Leben zu fürchten.  
  
Herbert, Sarah und Alfred sprangen zur Seite, als Chagall mit einem lauten "Platz da!" zwischen ihnen hindurch preschte. "Was sollte den das?" wunderte Alfred sich überrascht. Doch da hörten sie auch schon das Klatschen bloßer Füße auf den kalten Bodenfliesen und der Verfolger bog um die Ecke. "Vater?" Herbert traute seinen Augen nicht, als der Graf mit wehendem Bademantel an ihnen vorbei stürmte. Sarah starrte der Rot gekleideten Gestalt nur mit offenem Mund hinterher. "Ich würde einiges geben, wenn ich wüßte, wie es *dazu* gekommen ist." bemerkte Alfred kopfschüttelnd. "Meinst Du, wir sollten ihm helfen?" fragte Sarah. "Wem denn?" erkundigte sich Herbert, der immer noch nicht fassen konnte, was gerade passiert war. Alfred nahm den Vorfall am gelassensten hin, ihm waren in seiner Karriere als Assistent Professor Abronsius' schon wesentlich merkwürdigere Dinge zugestoßen. Er erinnerte sich da zum Beispiel an einen Vorfall... "Hey, träumst Du?" unterbrach Sarah seine Gedanken.  
  
Chagall sah sich panisch um. Eine Sackgasse! Der hohe Gang, dem er gefolgt war, endete an einer verschlossenen Tür. Vergeblich rüttelte er mit all seiner Kraft an der Klinke. Er konnte die Gestalt des Grafen sehen, der sich ihm triumphierend näherte. "Bitte, Exzellenz, ein Mißverständnis." brachte er ängstlich hervor. "Ich wollte eure Kleidung lediglich ... reinigen, ja, *reinigen* lassen." Graf von Krolock glaubte ihm kein Wort. Oh oh! Jetzt musste er sich dringend etwas einfallen lassen. Der adlige Vampir näherte sich Schritt für Schritt. Selbst mit seinem nassen und wild zerzaustem Haar, bloßen Füßen und dem Bademantel machte er auf den Wirt einen sehr ehrfurchtsgebietenden Eindruck. "Euer Gnaden, bitte..." Chagall streckte ihm flehend seine Hände entgegen. Der Graf griff nach seinen Händen und hielt ihn fest. Dann zerrte er ihn durch das Schloß auf den Hof. So sehr der Wirt auch zappelte, es gab kein Entkommen.  
  
"Wir müssen Papa helfen!" bat Sarah ihre beiden Gefährten. "Ich weiß, vermutlich hat er sich das alles selbst zuzuschreiben, aber..." Alfred stimmte ihr sofort zu "Immerhin ist er ja dein Vater. Also, was glaubst du, was können wir tun?" Herbert war sich nicht so sicher, ob es so eine gute Idee war, sich *seinem* Vater in den Weg zu stellen, nachdem der Wirt ihn öffentlich gedemütigt hatte. Er wußte, wie stolz sein Vater war. Aber ein Blick auf seine Begleiter sagte ihm, dass sie ihren Plan mit oder ohne seine Hilfe ausführen würden. "Also gut, wenn es sein muß..." willigte er ohne Begeisterung ein.  
  
Schnell hatten die drei sich auf eine Vorgehensweise geeinigt. Sarah erklärte sich bereit, für ein Ablenkungsmanöver zu sorgen während Alfred und Herbert ihren Vater retten sollten. Der Graf hatte den Wirt in der Zwischenzeit auf den schneebedeckten Innenhof des Schlosses gezerrt. Er schlug mit dem Ellenbogen die dicke Eisschicht ein, die den Brunnen bedeckte und verfrachtete den sich heftig wehrenden Vampir in das eisige Wasser. Dann drückte er den Kopf des Wirtes unter die Oberfläche. Von dem lauten Geschrei Chagalls angelockt, hatte sich bereits eine kleine Menge Schaulustiger eingefunden. "Laßt ihn nicht aus dem Wasser, bis die Sonne aufgeht." wies der Schloßherr sie an. "Er soll den Tag naß in einem kalten Grab verbringen. Morgen Nacht wird wird der Winter sein Temperament gekühlt haben, wenn seine Arme und Beine steif gefroren sind!" Dann verschränkte er die Arme und sah mit Genugtuung zu, wie der verzweifelte Vampir versuchte sich aus dem Brunnen zu befreien, von seinen Untertanen jedoch immer wieder daran gehindert wurde.  
  
Auf einmal verlor er fast das Gleichgewicht, als Sarah sich in seine Arme stürzte. Die junge Frau klammerte sich mit aller Kraft an ihm fest und schluchzte herzzerreißend. Aus tränenfeuchten Augen sah sie zu ihm auf. Beruhigend für er ihr über den Kopf. "Beruhige dich, Kind. Was ist denn geschehen?" "A..A..Alfred!" schluchzte die Frau in seinen Armen herzzerreißend. Alfred? Von Krolock hatte erwartet, dass Sarah um Gnade für ihren Vater flehen würde. Was war denn nun mit Alfred? "Was ist passiert?" fragte er, ein Ton der Warnung in seiner Stimme. Wenn der junge Mann es gewagt haben sollte, seine Sarah anzurühren...! Zwischen Tränen, gelang es Sarah, eine Erklärung hervor zu stoßen. "Er... er haßt mich! *Schnief* ...und dann hat er gesagt, ich hätte ihn ja sowieso nie gemocht... und außerdem spricht er jetzt nicht mal mehr mit mir *schüff* denn er hat Angst, dass Du ihn dafür umbringst... Ich liebe Dich, aber ich mag Alfred doch... und er war so gemeiheihein..." Der Graf brauchte einen Moment, bis er aus den Bruchstücken schlau würde. Er fühlte sich ein wenig unbeholfen und überfordert, als er die Frau an sich drückte und versuchte sie zu beruhigen "Sssssh! Das wird schon wieder. Bestimmt hat er das nicht so gemeint, ich bin sicher, er mag dich immer noch..." Was zum Teufel machte er da??? Er sollte doch dankbar sein, dass Alfred sich scheinbar entschlossen hatte, Sarah zu vergessen. Aber er konnte ihre Tränen nicht ertragen. Hilfe suchend sah er sich um. Sein Gefolge hatte es auf einmal furchtbar eilig, den Schloßhof zu verlassen. Er sah gerade noch einen alten Veteranen hinter einen Grabstein springen, dann war er mit Sarah und dem immer noch im Brunnen zappelnden Chagall alleine. Die klammerte sich noch fester an ihn und begann immer lauter und hysterischer zu schluchzen. Von Krolock traf eine Entscheidung. Sarah war im wichtiger als seine Rache an dem impertinenten Wirt. Er hob sie auf und trug sie in seinen Armen in das Schloß. Sarah schien sich langsam wieder zu beruhigen, ihr Weinen ließ nach und wurde weniger hysterisch.  
  
Kaum hatte sich die Tür mit einem Knall hinter den beiden geschlossen, traten Herbert und Alfred, dieser mit einem großen Handtuch, auf den Hof. "Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, warum du so einen Aufstand machst." Herbert zuckte mit den Schultern. "Der da" damit wies er abfällig auf Chagall "Fällt doch immer auf die Füße. Er schafft es bestimmt auch ohne uns, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Für mich würdest du dich bestimmt nicht so ins Zeug legen," fuhr er fort "du willst nur deine geliebte Sarah beeindrucken." Eifersucht war deutlich in seiner Stimme zu hören. Doch Alfred war viel zu beschäftigt, dem dicklichen Mann aus dem eiskalten Wasser zu helfen, um sich um Herbert zu kümmern und auf dessen Klage zu hören. Abwesend sagte er nur "Ja, ja, ist ja gut... jetzt hilf' mir lieber mal..." "WAS!" Herbert konnte sich nicht beherrschen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich um und verließ mit laut klackenden Absätzen den Hof. Rumms! Mit Schwung hatte er die Tür hinter sich ins Schloß geworfen. "Was habe ich denn jetzt wieder falsch gemacht?" fragte sich Alfred verzweifelt. "Gratuliere mein Junge!" Chagall klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. "Das war eine Meisterleistung! Jetzt laß uns aber erst mal ein trockenes Plätzchen suchen, bevor die Sonne aufgeht." Verwirrt folgte Alfred dem kleineren Vampir und fragte sich immer noch, warum Herbert ihn einfach hatte stehen lassen. Heute Nacht würde er vermutlich einen anderen Schlafplatz finden müssen.  
  
Von Krolock und Sarah würden von dem Geräusch wütend stapfender Schritte gestört. Eilig zogen sie den Deckel über den Sarg des Grafen, in dem sie die letzten Minuten gemeinsam verbracht hatten. Von Krolock fluchte innerlich. Er war gerade dabei gewesen, Sarah davon zu überzeugen, dass sie auch weiterhin attraktiv war, selbst wenn Alfred nicht mehr mit ihr sprechen wollte... Ein lautes Poltern sagte ihnen, dass Herbert den Deckel über sich ebenfalls zugeknallt hatte. Dann hörten sie ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen. Der Graf seufzte. Nicht schon wieder. So gut es ging brachte er den Bademantel, den er immer noch trug in Ordnung; strich sich das Haar glatt und öffnete den Sargdeckel wieder. Entschuldigend warf er Sarah einen Blick zu, dann klopfte er leise an den Sarg seines Sohnes. "Geh weg!" ertönte Herberts trotzige Stimme aus dem Inneren. Er klopfte noch einmal. "Was ist den los?" erkundigte er sich vorsichtig. "A...A...Alfred!" drang die dumpfe Antwort an sein Ohr. Nicht schon wieder! Dieser Junge hatte aber auch wirklich ein Talent dafür, anderen das Herz zu brechen. Der Graf begann sich zu fragen, warum eigentlich immer *er* für die weinenden Opfer des jungen Mannes eine Schulter zum Anlehnen bieten musste. "Willst du mir erzählen, was passiert ist?" Wie oft hatte er schon dem Klagen seines Sohnes gelauscht, wenn dieser wieder einmal unglücklich verliebt war. "Man sollte meinen, er sei jetzt alt genug, um aus seinen Fehlern zu lernen, aber nein, immer stürzt er sich Herz über Kopf in eine Beziehung..." dachte der Graf. Als sich der Deckel des Sarges langsam hob und Herbert mit Tränen in den Augen herausschaute, machte er sich auf eine lange Nacht gefaßt.  
  
Bei Sonnenaufgang, schlief er erschöpft ein, Sarah und Herbert beide an sich gedrückt. 


	3. Taking a bath 3

[pic]  
  
Nach Sonnenuntergang setzte sich Alfred in dem unbequemen hölzernen Sarg auf. Ihm tat der Rücken weh und ein Splitter hatte sich durch den Stoff seiner Kleidung in seine Schulter gebohrt. Mit wehleidig verzogenem Gesicht versuchte er das kleine Stück Holz zu entfernen, doch so sehr er sich bemühte, er konnte es nicht erreichen. "Man sollte doch erwarten, dass Vampir Särge besitzen, in denen sie sich nicht im Schlaf pfählen." jammerte er. "Chagall?" fragend sah er sich um. Doch der Wirt war bereits aufgestanden und hatte seinen Sarg verlassen. "Magda?" Alfred klopfte vorsichtig an den Deckel der geschlossenen Holzkiste, die ebenfalls in dem Raum stand. Nichts. Das war natürlich wieder einmal typisch. Niemand interessierte sich für ihn und seine Probleme. Immer hieß es nur - Alfred tu dies -, - Alfred, tu das -, - Alfred, kannst du mal...- Siedend heiß fiel ihm dann Herbert ein. Wenn er nur wüßte, was er falsch gemacht hatte. Er musste dringend mit jemanden sprechen. Ohne auf das unangenehme Brennen in seiner Schulter zu achten, machte er sich auf die Suche nach den Bewohnern des Schlosses. Der Erste, dem er über den Weg lief, war Graf von Krolock. Doch dieser rauschte an im vorbei, als sei er Luft. Auch als Alfred ihm einige Schritte folgte und ihn ansprach, reagierte er nicht. "Exzellenz?" er hielt inne. Was hatte er nur verbrochen? Bestimmt konnte Sarah ihm weiterhelfen. Doch die rothaarige Tochter des Wirtes warf ihm nur ein "Wie konntest du so unsensibel sein! Der arme Herbert ist total aufgelöst!" an den Kopf ehe auch sie ihn stehen ließ. Scheinbar wußte jeder im Schloß mit seiner Ausnahme Bescheid. Selbst Koukuls Gebrumm wirkte unwirscher als sonst, als Alfred ihm vor die Füße stolperte. "Es hilft nichts." sagte er sich "Ich werde Herbert suchen und ihn selbst fragen müssen.".  
  
Herbert irrte ziellos durch die Gänge seines Heimatschlosses. Er war verzweifelt. Er hatte so ein gutes Gefühl gehabt, was Alfred und ihre Beziehung betraf. Selbst die Zuneigung des jungen Mannes zu der schönen Tochter des Wirtes hatte ihr Zusammensein nicht getrübt. Er brauchte dringend Ablenkung. Ohne wirklich Hunger zu verspüren, beschloß er auf die Jagd zu gehen. "Am besten ein unschuldiger Jüngling..." dachte er sich, als er seinen Mantel überwarf und aus dem Schloßtor trat. Es hielt die Nase in den Wind, nahm einen tiefen Zug. Die Winterluft war beinahe schmerzhaft kalt. Es würde bald wieder schneien. In der Ferne heulte ein Rudel Wölfe, die sich in diesem kargen Winter besonders dicht an die bewohnten Höfe und Dörfer getrauten. Mit langen Schritten hielt der liebeskranke Vampir auf den nächsten Ort zu.  
  
Chagall war auf der Hut. Er hatte beschlossen, sein Glück nicht zu sehr strapazieren, und dem Grafen besser nicht unter die Augen zu treten. Leider hieß das auch, dass er seine Tochter in dessen Obhut lassen musste, denn der Vampir wich nicht von ihrer Seite. Verärgert beobachtete Chagall die beiden aus seinem Versteck heraus, als Sarah am Arm des Grafen an ihm vorüber ging. Die beiden führten eine angeregte Unterhaltung. Sarah lächelte ihren Verehrer strahlend an. "Dieser alte Süßholzraspler! Augen wie Sterne... und Feuer im Haar... Schämt er sich denn überhaupt nicht, er könnte ja ihr Vater sein." schimpfte Chagall. Aber sein Wohlergehen war ihm dann doch wichtiger, als den Zorn des Grafen und seiner Tochter zu riskieren. Die beiden Vampire steckten verschwörerisch die Köpfe zusammen. Sarah gelang es ganz unschuldig, einen Träger ihres Kleides von ihrer Schulter rutschen zu lassen. Kokett lächelnd wies sie auf die Tür zu einem der Salons. Der Graf nutzte die gute Gelegenheit, ihr einen Kuss auf die weiße Schulter zu drücken, ehe er sie an sich zog und die beiden küssend in dem Raum verschwanden. Chagall kochte. Aber sein Überlebensinstinkt warnte ihn davor, einzugreifen. "Wenn ich jetzt dazwischen gehe," sagte er sich "bin ich mir nicht einmal sicher, wer von den beiden mich in der Morgensonne rösten ließe..." Doch seine Neugierde ließ ihm keine Ruhe. Er pirschte sich an die Tür an und drückte ein Ohr gegen das dicke Holz.  
  
ANMERKUNG: Tja, wer von uns armen Fans möchte jetzt nicht mit Chagall tauschen, denn wir sind ja alle mindestens genauso neugierig, auf das, was da jetzt in diesem Zimmer geschieht...  
  
Alfred öffnete eine Tür nach der anderen auf der Suche nach Herbert. Doch der Sohn des Grafen ließ sich nicht blicken. Langsam begann er, sich Sorgen zu machen. "Was auch immer ich getan habe, ich werde mich auf jeden Fall entschuldigen und es wieder gut machen!" schwor er sich. Er hatte sich bereits bis zum Badezimmer des Schlosses vorgearbeitet. Leise konnte er hinter der Tür ein plätschern hören: Jemand füllte die Wanne mit Wasser. Hoffnungsvoll öffnete er ohne Anzuklopfen die Tür. Mit ärgerlich zusammengezogenen Brauen musterte Magda ihn. "Und was willst Du hier?" fuhr sie ihn an. "Gibt es in diesem Schloß denn keinen Ort, an dem man ein wenig Privatsphäre hat?" "Ent...Entschuldigung." stammelte Alfred verlegen und versuchte die Frau nicht anzustarren.. "Ich dachte du wärst vielleicht ... jemand anderes." Traurig wandte er sich wieder zum Gehen. "Hey, es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht so anfahren. Wen suchst du denn?" fragte Magda ihn versöhnlich. "Du bist vermutlich die Einzige in diesem Schloß, die noch nicht weiß, dass Herbert nicht mehr mit mir spricht. Und ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer, was ich falsch gemacht habe." klagte Alfred ihr sein Leid.  
  
Magda verdrehte die Augen. Was war nur an der Liebe dran, dass sie Männer dazu brachte, sich wie komplette Idioten aufzuführen? "Da kann ich dir leider auch nicht helfen." erwiderte sie etwas kurz angebunden und scheuchte Alfred aus dem Bad, bevor er bei ihr Trost suchen konnte. Sie hatte es satt, immer nur von anderen ausgenutzt zu werden. Als Alfred die Tür hinter sich wieder geschlossen hatte, stieg sie in die Wanne und schloß die Augen. Sie genoß den Luxus, ein Bad nehmen zu können und begann vor sich hin zu träumen. Ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als die Tür zum zweiten Mal geöffnet wurde. Ohne die Augen zu öffnen fuhr sie die beiden atemlosen Neuankömmlinge gereizt an: "Jetzt reicht es mir aber. Kann man denn hier nicht einmal ein Bad nehmen? Man sollte wirklich ein Schloß an diese Tür anbringen. Was bildet ihr euch eigentlich ein?" "Wir..." antwortete die tiefe Stimme des Grafen ihr sarkastisch "... dachten eigentlich, ein Bad nehmen zu können. Das wird man ja in seinem eigenen Anwesen noch dürfen?" Erschrocken öffnete Magda die Augen. Das konnte aber auch nur ihr passieren. Ausgerechnet der Herr des Schlosses stand vor ihr, die Tochter ihres ehemaligen Arbeitgebers mit rotem Kopf am Arm. Sarah schien das ganze außerordentlich peinlich zu sein. Magda wußte nicht, was sie tun sollte. Einerseits hatte man sie ein Leben lang Respekt vor dem Grafen gelehrt. Andererseits wollte sie, nachdem sie endlich aus dem Dienst des Wirtes befreit war, nicht einem neuen Herrn dienen müssen. Trotzig blieb sie in der Wanne sitzen. "Verzeiht Exzellenz. Das Bad wird gleich frei sein. Wenn ihr mich entschuldigen würdet?" Abwartend sah sie zu ihm auf. "Natürlich. Koukul wird das Bad für uns richten, wenn ihr fertig seid." antwortete der Graf förmlich, als er den bittenden Blick Sarahs bemerkte, die zu befürchten schien, dass er, genau wie ihr Vater, der blonden Magd den Vorzug geben würde. Dann verließen die beiden den Raum.  
  
ANMERKUNG: Nein, ihr habt euch nicht verlesen, ich kann mich nur nicht an Magdas Musical-Aussehen gewöhnen, wenn ich an sie denke sehe ich immer noch die namenlose Magd aus dem alten Film vor mir...und die ist nun mal blond.  
  
Als Koukul mit frischen Handtüchern eintraf und das Wasser auszutauschen begann, war sie bereits dabei, ihr langes Haar auszukämmen. Der Bucklige musterte sie anerkennend. Dann hielt er ihr die Tür auf, als sie das Bad verließ.  
  
Alfred war verzweifelt. Im ganzen Schloß hatte er keine Spur von Herbert entdeckt. Er beschloß, auch auf dem Friedhof nachzusehen, bevor er sein Unterfangen aufgab. Im Schnee bemerkte er die Fußspuren eines einzelnen Mannes, die vom Schloß wegführten. Er war sich sicher, endlich einen Hinweiß auf Herberts Aufenthaltsort entdeckt zu haben und folgte der Fährte ermutigt. Diese führte durch den dichten Wald zielstrebig auf das nächste Dorf zu. Als er sich den ersten Häusern näherte begann er vorsichtig, sich im Schatten der Gebäude verstecken.  
  
Alfred entdeckte Herberts schwankende Gestalt schon von weitem. Der andere Vampir schritt mitten auf der Straße. Als er sich dem Sohn des Grafen näherte, erkannte er, dass Herberts Bewegungen unkoordiniert waren. Dieser erspähte ihn schließlich auch. Heftig winkte er ihm zu "A...al... fwed" lallte er erfreut. "Komm ssu mir..." Er öffnete die Arme und wartete. Besorgt musterte der Nachwuchswissenschaftler den offensichtlich betrunkenen Vampir. Als er keine Anstalten machte, sich diesem in die Arme zu werfen, schmollte dieser. "Du hass' mich garnich lieb... nieman' hat miss lieb" Mit Tränen in den Augen wandte er sich ab und begann sich von Alfred zu entfernen. "Natürlich habe ich dich lieb!" beeilte er sich, Herbert zu versichern. "Was glaubst du denn, warum ich hier bin? Ich habe dich vermißt." Der Sohn des Grafen strahlte. Mit einem Finger stieß er Alfred an. "Lieb hasse mich also?" Dann stieß er ein Kichern aus. Verschwörerisch beugte er sich zu Alfred vor, wobei er beinahe das Gleichgewicht verlor und sich gerade noch fing, indem er Alfred umarmte. Verdutzt kämpfte er sich wieder auf seine eigenen Füße. "Was'n los? Warum has' du die böse S'raße nich' fes'gehallen?" erkundigte er sich verwirrt. Oh je! Alfred sah sich hilflos um. Er musste den Vampir so schnell wie möglich ins Schloß zurück bringen, bevor ihm etwas zustieß. Er hakte sich bei Herbert ein. "Komm, wir gehen nach Hause." "Will nich'!" protestierte der betrunkene Vampir. "Lass uns sswei S... s...schönen durs'brennen. Das is' sooooooooooo romantisch." Mit strahlenden Augen sah er Alfred an. "Und wohin?" versuchte dieser Herbert abzulenken, während er den Vampir geschickt auf die Straße in Richtung des Schlosses führte. "Mmm..." überlegte der Sohn des Grafen laut. "Wohin... woll's'e denn mit S..s...sarah...*hicks* hin?" Alfred dachte fieberhaft nach. "Nach Venedig." antwortete er vorsichtig. Er wollte die Eifersucht des Vampirs nicht erregen. "Venedig!" Herbert klang schwärmerisch "Hach... das is' eine Schtadt für so Verliebte wie unssss sswei. Fährs' du mit mir auch nach Wenedisch?" "Klar!" versicherte er ihm. "Aber wir müssen doch erst noch was passendes zum Anziehen einpacken. Ich meine," versuchte er an die Logik des Betrunkenen zu apellieren (ANMERKUNG: Wer *das* mal versucht hat, wird jetzt nur grinsen) "Was sollen denn die Leute denken, wenn wir da nur mit den Kleidern ankommen, die wir jetzt tragen?" Doch Herbert ließ sich nicht beirren. Ernst versicherte er Alfred "Das is' mir ganss egal! Du brauchs' s...sowieso keine Kleider, du gefälls' mir auch so!" Alfred wurde rot. So langsam sollte er sich doch an die offene Art Herberts gewöhnt haben, doch die Bemerkungen des Vampirs überraschten ihn stets von neuem. Er versuchte es mit einer neuen Taktik. "Willst du etwa nicht gut für mich aussehen?" Mit traurigen Augen sah er Herbert an. "Och, nich' traurig sein." Herbert brach fast in Tränen aus "Natürli's mach i's mi's für di's gaaanz hübsch..." er kicherte "I's, Mi's, Dihihihihi's!" begann er laut zu singen während er von einem leicht genervten Alfred geführt wurde. Immer noch singend erreichten die Zwei schließlich kurz vor dem Morgengrauen das Schloß.  
  
Magda fühlte sich unwohl. Als sie schließlich zu ihrem grob gezimmerten Holzsarg zurückgekehrt war, hatte sie in seinem Inneren ein kleines, aus Flicken genähtes Kissen und ein gepreßtes Veilchen entdeckt. Noch nie hatte sie ein Geschenk von einem geheimen Verehrer erhalten. Argwöhnisch sah sie sich um, konnte jedoch niemanden entdecken. Die trockene Blume nahm sie vorsichtig an sich. Wer konnte der geheimnisvolle Fremde sein? Grübelnd legte sie sich in ihren Sarg und schloß den Deckel. Sie konnte Chagall hören, der einige Minuten später herein polterte und in seinen eigenen Sarg kletterte. Nein, von ihm konnte sie eine so romantische Geste nicht erwarten. Sie lauschte, während er vor sich hin schimpfte. Scheinbar hatte er keinen besonders angenehmen Tag damit verbracht, einerseits dem Grafen nicht unter die Augen zu treten, andererseits dabei aber immer seine Tochter zu überwachen. "Geschieht dir nur recht!" dachte sich Magda schadenfroh.  
  
Alfred führte den schwankenden Herbert die Treppe zur Gruft hinunter. Er fragte sich immer noch, wie der Vampir in eine solche Verfassung geraten war. Aber in dieser Nacht würde er bestimmt keine vernünftige Antwort mehr erhalten. "...und eine Maschke... so rischtisch und mit vielen Federn..." erklärte Herbert ihm gerade. Der adlige Vampir hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt, mit Alfred zum Karneval nach Venedig zu fahren. "Kriegst du!" versprach er ihm verzweifelt. "Aber jetzt ist Schlafenszeit!"  
  
"Will aber lieber mit dir tanzen! Den ganzen Tag lang *hicks*!" erklärte Herbert trotzig. "Aber Tags scheint doch die Sonne!" Langsam verzweifelte Alfred. Doch seine Logik beeindruckte niemanden. "Isch pass' schon auf, dass die böse S..s...sonne meinem Alfwed nix tut!" versprach der Vampir überschwenglich.  
  
"Herbert?" Noch nie war Alfred so erleichtert gewesen, die Stimme des Grafen zu hören. Der Schloßherr war gerade dabei, Sarah in seinen Sarg zu helfen. "Was hast du denn jetzt schon wieder angestellt?" Er sah den erschöpften Alfred, der verzweifelt versuchte, Herbert zu überreden, sich in seinen Sarg zu legen. Das geschah dem jungen Mann recht. Eine Nacht mit einem betrunkenen Vampir war eine angemessene Strafe. Und erst der nächste Abend... Schadenfreude zeigte sich in den Augen des Grafen. Aber jetzt musste sein Sohn vor den Strahlen der unbarmherzigen Sonne in Sicherheit gebracht werden. "Herbert!" Die Autorität in seiner Stimme ließ Herbert verstummen. "Geh zu Bett! Und du auch!" fuhr er Alfred an. "Wir sprechen uns morgen noch!" Gehorsam und ohne ein Wort des Protests stiegen die beiden Vampire in den Sarg. Von Krolock versicherte sich, dass der Deckel richtig geschlossen war, dann legte auch er sich zur Ruhe. 


	4. Taking a bath 4

[pic]  
  
Ooooh! Herbert stöhnte. Neben ihm regte sich Alfred unruhig. "Was ist, geht's dir nicht gut?" fragte er mitleidig. "Oooh, brüll' doch nicht so." jammerte Herbert. Alfred klappte so leise wie möglich den Deckel des Sarges auf. Der Sohn des Grafen kniff sofort die Augen zusammen und versteckte seinen Kopf unter dem weiten Ärmel seines Hemdes. "Mach wieder zu!" nuschelte er undeutlich. Die Welt war so grausam. Er wollte sterben! Was hatte dieser Unmensch nur getrunken? Der Geschmack in seinem Mund war abstoßend. Alfred, der noch nie in seinem kurzen Leben als Sterblicher oder Vampir betrunken gewesen war sah Herbert nur erstaunt an. "Kann ich dir helfen?" fragte er ihn ein wenig verblüfft. "Ich dachte Vampire wären immun gegen Krankheiten. Davon hat mir mein Professor nie etwas erzählt. Kann man es heilen?"  
  
Herbert fühlte sich überfordert. Das war nun wirklich nicht der richtige Augenblick, um Alfred zu erklären, was es mit einem Kater auf sich hatte... und dass auch Vampire unter übermäßigem Alkoholkonsum leiden mussten. Wenn der neugierige Nachwuchswissenschaftler nur endlich verschwinden würde, damit er seine Ruhe hatte. Doch der machte leider keine Anstalten, den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl zu verstehen, sondern redete immer noch auf Herbert ein. "Nie wieder jage ich in der Nähe eines Wirtshauses!!!" schwor sich der Vampir. Nur noch dunkel konnte er sich an sein Opfer erinnern. Der junge Mann war gerade aus der Kneipe getorkelt, als Herbert im Dorf eintraf. Sein Haar und seine unschuldigen Augen hatten den Sohn des Grafen an Alfred erinnert. Er war keinen leichten Tod gestorben, als Herbert seiner Enttäuschung über das Verhalten des Nachwuchswissenschaftlers Luft gemacht hatte. Das war ein Geheimnis, das er Alfred besser nicht anvertraute. Dieser sah ein, dass er Herbert nicht helfen konnte. Er verließ die Gruft auf Zehenspitzen und machte sich auf die Suche nach Sarah, in der Hoffnung, dass eine Frau, die in einem Wirtshaus aufgewachsen war ein Wundermittel gegen einen Kater kannte.  
  
Chagall erwachte in seinem Sarg. Er fühlte sich schrecklich einsam. Er öffnete den Deckel. Die Sonne war gerade erst untergegangen und der zweite Sarg in dem kleinen Raum war noch geschlossen. Leise klopfte er auf den Deckel. "Magda? Meine kleine Nachtigall, mach auf." Keine Reaktion. "Täubchen, was ist denn. Bist du immer noch sauer auf mich?" Er war sich sicher, dass die Vampirin den Sarg noch nicht verlassen hatte. Er hob den Deckel an und schenkte der Frau ein strahlendes Lächeln, dass alle Fangzähne entblößte. "Zeit aufzustehen! Komm schon, gib mir einen Kuss!" Er spitzte die Lippen und schloß die Augen. Magda machte nicht einmal den Versuch, ihn zu beachten. Sie lag immer noch in dem Sarg und drückte ein vertrocknetes Veilchen an ihre Brust. "Komm, laß das Gemüse Gemüse sein. Eine neue Nacht hat begonnen..." Aufmunternd versucht er, sie unter dem Kinn zu kraulen. Autsch! Magda hatte ihn gebissen. Er schüttelte seine Hand und starrte auf seinen blutigen Zeigefinger. "Du hättest aber auch sagen können, dass heute einer von *diesen* Tagen ist." bemerkte er vorwurfsvoll und zog beleidigt von dannen.  
  
Kaum hatte Alfred sich auf der Suche nach Sarah aus dem Staub gemacht, kehrte Graf von Krolock zurück. Er hatte in der Vergangenheit die Erfahrung gemacht, dass eine Standpauke am besten wirkte, solange der Kater noch anhielt. Ohne auf den Protest seines Sohnes zu achten, öffnete er den schweren Sargdeckel und zog den jammernden Vampir gnadenlos auf die Füße. "Nun, Sohn?" fragte er. Herbert sah ihn aus verquollenen Augen an. "Was auch immer du sagen willst, sag es *leise*." bat er ihn. "Warum sollte ich Rücksicht nehmen? Du hast ja auch keine Rücksicht genommen, als du gestern Nacht einfach verschwunden bist. Dir hätte wer weiß was zustoßen können. Du hast uns alle in Gefahr gebracht. Wenn die hiesigen Bauern erst einmal herausfinden, wie verletzlich wir in Wirklichkeit sind, dann sind unsere Tage gezählt." Der Graf gab sich keine Mühe seinen Zorn zu verbergen. Herbert zuckte mehrmals zusammen und griff sich an die Stirn. "Und sich dann auch noch aus Liebeskummer so gehen zu lassen! Wie pathetisch!" Zufrieden musterte der Graf die Wirkung seiner Worte. Herbert würde seine Lektion lernen und in der nächsten Zeit bestimmt einen großem Bogen um betrunkene Opfer machen. Allerdings, gab der alte Vampir zu, war das mehr den Nachwirkungen des Alkohols als seiner Standpauke zu verdanken. Er erbarmte sich seines Sohnes und ließ ihn alleine in der dunklen Gruft zurück.  
  
Herbert stand mit gesenktem Kopf vor seinem Vater. Er bereute sein kopfloses Verhalten in der vergangenen Nacht zutiefst. Wenn nur die Schmerzen in seinem Kopf und die Übelkeit endlich aufhören würden. Als dieser endlich die Gruft verließ, sank er erleichtert zu Boden. Mit dem Rücken an einen Sarg gelehnt wartete er ab, bis die Übelkeit nachließ.  
  
Alfred stieß beinahe mit Chagall zusammen, als die beiden gleichzeitig um die Ecke bogen. Ehe der Wirt weiter eilen konnte, packte er ihn an den Schößen seiner abgewetzten Jacke. "Verzeiht, Herr Chagall, eine Frage!" "Was gibt es denn?" erkundigte der dickliche Vampir sich. "Ihr kennt doch bestimmt ein gutes Hausmittel gegen die Auswirkungen einer durchzechten Nacht?" fragte Alfred hoffnungsvoll. Nachdenklich kratzte sich der Wirt am Kopf. "Eigentlich würde ich ja empfehlen, mit dem weiterzumachen, mit dem man aufgehört hat... aber ich schätze mal, das *was* hat gelebt und ist jetzt schon kalt. Habe ich recht?" Alfred nickte nur. Der Wirt grübelte weiter. "Tut mir leid, mein Junge! Ich fürchte, alles was ich weiß ist nicht für eine vampirische Verdauung geeignet. Da hilft nur Leiden! Nimm's nicht tragisch, bald ist es überstanden." Mit diesen Worten klopfte er Alfred ermutigend auf die Schulter und setzte seinen Weg fort. Schmerz durchzuckte Alfred. Der Klaps des Wirtes hatte ihn an den Splitter erinnert, der noch immer in seiner Schulter steckte. Es brauchte dringend Hilfe dabei, ihn zu entfernen.  
  
Magda sah sich vorsichtig um. Gut! Von Chagall war keine Spur zu sehen. Sie hatte ihr Haar gebürstet, bis es glänzte und ihr Kleid saß sehr... vorteilhaft. Müßig strich sie durch das Schloß und beobachtet ihre Wirkung auf die Bewohner. Sie mußte einfach herausfinden, wer der geheimnisvolle Fremde war, der ihr die Blume geschenkt hatte. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm sie eine Bewegung war. Graf von Krolock kam mit Koukul auf sie zu. Nervös zupfte sie an dem Stoff ihres Gewandes und knickste unbeholfen, während der Graf eine leise Bemerkung an den Diener richtete. Koukul nickte. Er reagierte mit einer ungelenken Verbeugung, bemühte sich, einen Gruß zu artikulieren und verschwand dann. Der Graf ließ seinen Blick einige Sekunden nachdenklich auf Magda ruhen. "Guten Abend, meine Liebe!" grüßte er sie. Magda war verwirrt. In der Vergangenheit war sie noch nie mit solcher Höflichkeit behandelt worden und die Förmlichkeit des Grafen irritierte sie. Sie murmelte ebenfalls einen Gruß. Der Graf nickte ihr zu und setzte seinen Weg fort. Magda sah ihm noch eine Weile nach.  
  
Von Krolock lächelte ungläubig. Er hatte erst nicht geglaubt, dass sein Verdacht berechtigt war, doch als er die junge Frau gesehen hatte und Koukuls, für dessen Verhältnisse beinahe überschwengliche Reaktion erlebt hatte... Der arme Mensch! Ein wenig leid tat dem Vampir der Mann schon. Koukul war im Umgang mit andren Menschen sehr unerfahren... und das galt besonders für Frauen. Er war gespannt, wie sich das Verhältnis der beiden entwickeln würde.  
  
Herbert entschloß sich schließlich die Gruft zu verlassen. Die Übelkeit war fast verschwunden und die Kopfscherzen hatten sich auf ein dumpfes gleichmäßiges Pochen reduziert. Er brauchte dringend etwas, um den Geschmack aus seinem Mund zu vertreiben, doch bei der Vorstellung, sich ein neues Opfer zu suchen, wurde ihm beinahe doch wieder übel. Er begnügte sich damit, den Mund mit kaltem Wasser auszuspülen. Er musste dringend mit Alfred sprechen. Der Gesuchte befand sich in der Bibliothek des Schlosses, wo er eifrig die Titel der unzähligen Bände studierte. "Alfred!" sprach Herbert den in Gedanken versunkenen Mann an. "Was suchst Du denn, kann ich Dir helfen?" Alfred drehte sich um und sah Herbert erleichtert an. "Es geht dir also wieder besser!" freute er sich. "Ein Glück, ich habe mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht." "Und deshalb suchst du hier... *was* bitte?" erkundigte sich Herbert verwundert. "Na, ein Heilmittel... eines, dass auch Vampiren hilft. Professor Abronsius hat immer gesagt, auf jede Frage findet man Antwort in einem Buch... und da dachte ich..." Alfred verstummte. Als er es laut aussprach klang es lange nicht so logisch wie es ihm erschienen war, als er seine Recherche begonnen hatte. Herbert lachte auf, verzog aber dann gleich wieder das Gesicht. "Das ist wirklich süß von dir. Aber das wird schon wieder. Den Preis werde ich wohl bezahlen müssen, wenn ich mir ein betrunkenes Opfer suche... und es war es wert, denn du hast mich ja gerettet!" Er drückte Alfred an sich und flüsterte ihm verschwörerisch ins Ohr "Die traditionelle Belohnung für Helden kennst du doch bestimmt... auch wenn ich nicht direkt eine Jungfrau in Nöten war." Er zwinkerte Alfred gut gelaunt zu. Alfred wehrte sich nicht, als Herbert ihn an sich zog. Herbert öffnete ungeduldig die Knöpfe am Kragen des anderen Mannes und schob dessen Hemd von den Schultern. Dann suchte er mit den Lippen nach der Stelle, an der er bei einem Sterblichen der Pulsschlag war, während seine Hände über dessen Schultern glitten. Alfred zuckte zusammen. "Habe ich was falsch gemacht?" Besorgt nahm der Vampir seine Hände von den Schultern des anderen und musterte ihn. "Nein, alles in Ordnung." Alfred versuchte über seine eigene Schulter auf seinen Rücken zu spähen. "Ich habe da nur einen klitzekleinen Splitter. Nicht schlimm, ich konnte ihn nur nicht selbst herausziehen und dann habe ich es ganz vergessen. Wo du schon mal da bist, wärst du so nett?" "Ich bin immer... nett. Das weißt du doch." erwiderte Herbert. Er drehte Alfred herum und begutachtete dessen Schulter. "Ja, ich sehe schon..." murmelte er. Mit spitzen Fingern zog er das winzige Stück Holz aus dem blassen Fleisch des anderen. Dann legte er sein Kinn auf Alfreds Schulter griff mit den Armen um den jungen Mann herum und reichte ihm den Übeltäter. "Da, das war's. Alles überstanden Süßer."  
  
Alfred begutachtete den Splitter. Unwillkürlich fauchte er das kleine Stück Holz an. Erschrocken machte er ganz große Augen, als er den Laut hörte, der sich da seiner Kehle entrungen hatte. "So ein ungezogenes Stück Holz!" flüsterte Herbert lächelnd in sein Ohr. "Ja, du bist schon ein großer böser Vampir... mach' mir Angst..." Alfred fand das nun wieder gar nicht komisch. Er hatte bisher nicht für möglich gehalten, dass er ein solch furchteinflößendes Geräusch von sich geben konnte. Und dass Herbert sich gleich über ihn lustig machen musste! "Das ist nicht komisch!" fuhr er den anderen Vampir etwas ungehalten an.  
  
Herbert war überrascht. Er hatte noch nie erlebt, dass der Nachwuchswissenschaftler sich eine eigentlich harmlose Bemerkung so sehr zu Herzen genommen hatte. "Tut mir leid, war nicht so gemeint!" entschuldigte er sich. Doch Alfred war nicht nachtragend. "Schon gut, mein Fehler." murmelte er. Herbert konnte sehen, dass er sich den Kopf darüber zerbrach, welche Veränderungen er noch an sich entdecken würde, seit er ein Vampir war. Er beschloß, bald ein paar ernste Worte mit dem Neuling zu sprechen. Er durfte nicht vergessen, dass für Alfred alles ja noch ungewohnt und rätselhaft sein musste. Seine Lehrzeit im Dienste des Professors hatte ihn nur mit den gängigen Praktiken und Vorurteilen über Vampire vertraut gemacht. Herbert freute sich darauf, ihm einige der Wunder der Nacht und seiner neuen Existenz zeigen zu können.  
  
Magda war erstaunt. Sie hatte einige anerkennende Blicke der anderen Vampire erhaschen können, darunter auch von einigen , die sie äußerst attraktiv fand. Doch keiner hatte sie angesprochen. Nur Koukul war ihr in den letzten Stunden immer wieder vor die Füße gefallen. Der arme Kerl war die ganze Nacht auf den Beinen und schien ständig einen Eimer, Holzscheite, Bücher oder andere Utensilien von einem Teil des Schlosses in einen anderen zu transportieren. Als er sie zum dritten Mal anstieß - schon wieder mit einem Korb Feuerholz beladen ("Das muß das reinste Höllenfeuer sein!" dachte sie sich, so oft wie der Diener es mit neuer Nahrung versorgen musste) - und seine Last fallen ließ, erbarmte sie sich seiner. Hilfsbereit suchte sie mit ihm die Scheite zusammen. Sie bedauerte ihn, sie konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie Chagall sie oft die ganze Nacht mit sinnlosen Aufgaben beschäftigt hatte, um ihr bei der Arbeit zusehen zu können. Sie beschloß, bei der nächsten sich bietenden Gelegenheit ein gutes Wort für den Buckligen einzulegen. Dieser lächelte sie dankbar an, als sie das letzte Holzscheit in den Korb legte, sich wieder aufrichtete und den Staub aus ihrem Kleid klopfte. Aus dem Schatten heraus beobachtete Graf von Krolock das Bemühen seines Dieners von der hübschen Magd bemerkt zu werden.  
  
Sarah langweilte sich. Die ganze Nacht hatte ihr noch niemand Beachtung geschenkt. Herbert und Alfred waren schon seit Stunden verschwunden. Der Graf selbst hatte etwas davon gemurmelt, 'ein Auge auf Koukul zu haben'. Koukul - verliebt? Sarah hatte laut gelacht, als der Vampir ihr die Neuigkeit berichtet hatte. Ein ernster Blick des Grafen hatte sie zum Schweigen gebracht. Jetzt ließ sie ihre Gedanken wandern. Warum eigentlich nicht? Der Bucklige war ein Mensch - warum sollte er keine menschlichen Gefühle kennen. Ein wenig bedauerte sie ihn. Ausgerechnet Magda? Sarah war sich bewußt, dass ihre Meinung von der blonden Magd nicht objektiv war. Sie hatte lange beobachtet, wie ihr Vater der jungen Frau verfiel. Eine Zeit lang hatte sie die "blonde Sirene", wie sie die Frau in ihren Gedanken titulierte, gehasst. Erst vor kurzem hatte Sie sich der Erkenntnis gestellt, dass die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Vaters der Angestellten unwillkommen gewesen war. Dennoch... was sah Koukul bloß in der provokanten Vampirin? Sarah war sich sicher, dass sie ihn spöttisch abblitzen lassen würde. "Das werde ich verhindern wissen!" schwor sie sich. Keiner wurde dem treuen Diener weh tun...  
  
In seinem Versteck hatte sich Graf von Krolock etwas Ähnliches geschworen. Angestrengt dachte er darüber nach, wie er Koukul die Möglichkeit geben konnte, ein wenig Zeit mit Magda zu verbringen. Auf einmal hatte er einen Einfall. Zufrieden machte er sich daran, Magda zu suchen. Er fand die junge Frau in einem verlassenen Turmzimmer. Nachdenklich saß sie auf der steinernen Fensterbank und starrte in die verschneite Landschaft hinaus. Leise näherte er sich ihr. "Die Nacht ist einsam!" sprach sie ihn plötzlich an, ohne ihren Blick von dem Fenster abzuwenden. Von Krolock war erstaunt. Wie hatte sie seine Anwesenheit gespürt? "Nur für den, der sein Herz verschließt." antwortete er ihr. Langsam wandte sie ihm ihren Blick zu. "Damit wir uns richtig verstehen, Herr Graf..." Bei diesen Worten sah sie ihn fest an "Ich habe nicht die Absicht, mein Herz an *ihre* Kette legen zu lassen, den auch euer Herz ist nicht gefesselt. " Erstaunt sah von Krolock sie an. Hatte sie seine Absichten falsch verstanden? "Verzeiht, das war nicht meine Absicht." Entschuldigte er sich förmlich. "Ich habe eine Bitte an euch." Der fragende Blick der Frau ermutigte ihn. "Ich beabsichtige ein Fest zu Ehren meines Sohnes zu veranstalten. Koukul ist mir dabei eine große Hilfe, doch ihm fehlt das Gespür für den notwendigen... Glamour. Wärt Ihr so nett, ihm bei den Vorbereitungen zur Hand zu gehen? Ich verlasse mich auf euch."  
  
Trotz seiner höflichen Worte war der Auftrag keine Bitte. Magda war sofort klar, dass der Schloßherr ihr einen Befehl erteilt hatte. Doch eigentlich störte sie das nicht. Ein Fest! Sie freute sich darauf, einen solchen Anlaß zu gestalten. "Gibt es eine Gästeliste? Welche Musik würde er sich wünschen? Ein Menü... nein entschuldigt, Herr Graf, das wohl nicht..." Aufgeregt begann sie auf von Krolock einzureden. Dieser unterdrückte ein Lächeln als er sie erinnerte: "Das ist eure Aufgabe... findet es selbst heraus!" Magda nahm kaum zur Kenntnis, dass der Vampir zufrieden den Raum verließ. Ein Fest! Und SIE würde die Verantwortung tragen dürfen!  
  
Sarah fand Koukul in der Küche, wo er sich sein Essen zubereitete. Verstohlen ließ sie das kleine in Leder gebundene Buch aus den Falten ihres Kleides auf den Tisch rutschen. Der Diener bemerkte es nicht. Abwartend sah er sie an. "Ich suche Alfred. Weißt du wo er ist?" fragte sie ihn. Koukul zuckte nur mit einer seiner Schultern und wand sich dann wieder dem dampfenden Kessel zu. Der Geruch des kochenden Eintopf vertrieb Sarah wieder aus der Küche. Ihre Mission war vollbracht!  
  
Alfred und Herbert waren auf dem Weg in den großen Ballsaal des Schlosses. Herbert tanzte voller Vorfreude im Walzerschritt voran, während Alfred ein wenig kleinlaut nachfolgte. "Das ist wirklich nicht nötig!" protestierte er kläglich. "Doch, doch, das ist es!" widersprach der adlige Vampir ihm "Es wird höchste Zeit, dass du ordentlich Tanzen lernst. Was sollen denn die anderen denken, wenn du so passiv in meinem Arm hängst? Es ist wirklich nicht schwer!" versprach Herbert ihm. Alfred verdrehte die Augen. Konnte Herbert denn nicht erkennen, wie peinlich ihm das war? Ausgerechnet im großen Ballsaal wollte er mit ihm üben. Wer weiß wie viele der Bewohner des Schlosses sich dort aufhalten würden... Dort angekommen zog der andere Vampir ihn gleich in die Mitte des großen Saales. Er zog Alfred an sich, plazierte dessen linke Hand auf seiner Schulter, nahm Alfreds Rechte in seine Linke und legte ihm seine rechte Hand unter das Schulterblatt. Alfred ließ es mit sich geschehen. "Komm, sei kein Spielverderber!" schmollte Herbert. "Nicht so passiv..." Alfred gab sich Mühe, Begeisterung auszudrücken. Er versuchte sich an die ungewöhnliche Haltung zu gewöhnen und sah Herbert in die Augen. "Schon besser." lobte dieser. Dann begann er leise zu zählen "Eins ... Zwei ... Drei ... Eins ... Zwei ... Drei ...*EINS* ..." dabei machte er einen Schritt mit seinem rechten Fuß nach vorne. Leider hatte Alfred ganz instinktiv ebenfalls seinen rechten Fuß nach vorne gesetzt. "Aua!" "Autsch!" Die beiden Vampir traten wieder einen Schritt zurück. "Du bist die *Dame*" beschwerte sich Herbert, als er auf den Abdruck von Alfreds Sohle auf seinem polierten Schuh herab sah. "Was du nicht sagst..." murmelte Alfred leise. Zum Glück überhörte der andere Vampir diese Bemerkung. "Also noch mal!" Herbert breitet die Arme aus und wartete, bis Alfred wieder die Tanzhaltung eingenommen hatte. "Los geht's... Eins ... Zwei ... Drei ... *EINS* ..." Diesmal gelang es Alfred, der Führung Herberts zu folgen. Nach ein paar unsicheren Schritten begann er sich zu entspannen. Herbert wurde zuversichtlicher. Schwungvoll begann er ein paar Drehungen zu wagen... Rechts herum ... Eins ... Zwei ... Drei ... Eins ... Zwei ...Drei... Links herum... Aua!" "Das muss aber noch besser werden!" Eine belustigte Stimme erklang aus der Tür des Ballsaals. Herbert fuhr herum und entdeckte Magda. Alfred wäre scheinbar am liebsten im Erdboden versunken. Die Frau kam auf die beiden zu. "Komm, ich zeig's dir Alfred." bot sie hilfsbereit an. Sie trat in Herberts Arme, nahm Tanzhaltung ein und forderte den jungen Wissenschaftler auf: "Stell' dich neben mich und schau auf meine Füße. Versuche meinen Schritten zu folgen!" Herbert begann, sie ein paar einfache Schritte zu führen. Alfred gab sein bestes, ihre Schritte nachzuahmen. Nach einer Weile glaubte er, den Dreh heraus bekommen zu haben. Magda trat beiseite und sah ihn herausfordernd an. "Und jetzt ihr beide!" Herbert hatte bisher keine Einwende gegen die Hilfe der Vampirin gemacht, also folgte Alfred ihren Anweisungen. "So" erklärte sie schließlich zufrieden. "Das mit dem Walzer sollte für euch zwei jetzt kein Problem mehr sein... aber das kann doch nicht der einzige Tanz sein, der hier getanzt wird, oder?"  
  
Magda kam sich sehr schlau vor. Ihre Nachforschungen nach Herberts Vorlieben gestalteten sich bisher einfacher als sie erwartet hatte. "Richtig!" Stimmte Herbert ihr begeistert zu. Die nächsten Stunden brachten die beiden damit zu Alfred die komplizierten Schrittfolgen eines Menuettes beizubringen, um sich danach einer Francaise zu zuwenden, wobei Magda jede sich bietende Gelegenheit nutze, sich nach Herberts Vorstellungen zu erkundigen. Schließlich protestierte Alfred. "Ich kann nicht mehr! Meine Füße sind bestimmt schon blutig! Wenn ihr zwei mich umbringen wollt, dann seid ihr auf dem richtigen Weg!" maulte er und ließ sich wo er war auf den Fußboden fallen. Als Herbert mit einem 'laß doch mal sehen, was ich für deine Füße tun kann' anfing Alfreds Schuhe und Socken auszuziehen verabschiedete sie sich schnell.  
  
"Ich glaube, sie findet dich anziehend..." bemerkte Alfred als Herbert sich darum bemühte seinem Geliebten den zweiten weinroten Kniestrumpf auszuziehen. "So ein Unsinn... oder glaubst du..." murmelte er. Als er einen Moment darüber nachdachte kam ihm der Verdacht nicht länger absurd vor. Die Frau hatte auffällig viel Zeit damit verbracht, zu versuchen ihn besser kennenzulernen. "Das könnte ein Problem werden." überlegte er laut. "Dann hast du also wirklich kein Interesse?" erkundigte sich Alfred "Ich möchte Dir nicht im Weg stehen..." Ein wenig traurig klang seine Stimme dabei schon. Herbert sah ihn erstaunt an "Wie kommst du den auf den Gedanken? Habe ich dir irgendwie den Eindruck vermittelt, dass du nur ein... Spielzeug für mich bist?" Alfred wich seinem Blick aus. Wie konnte er dem Vampir gestehen, dass er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, was dieser in ihm sah? Herbert seufzte. Das mangelnde Selbstbewußtsein des Wissenschaftlers war unglaublich. Er nahm ihn in den Arm und drückte ihn an sich. "Wenn es dich beruhigt, dann werde ich Magda in den nächsten Tagen aus dem Weg gehen... einverstanden?"  
  
Koukul starrte gebannt auf das kleine unschuldig wirkende Buch, dass auf dem rohen Holztisch lag. Eigentlich sollte er es wieder an seinen Platz in der Bibliothek zurückbringen... doch etwas hielt ihn davon ab. Wer würde es schon vermissen, wenn er einen Blick hinein warf? Was war schon dabei? Vorsichtig streckte er die Hand aus und strich über den alten abgegriffenen Einband. "Ratgeber für Verliebte" Der Titel war verlockend. Vorsichtig sah er sich um, ehe er andächtig die erste Seite aufschlug, sie mit seinen schwieligen Fingern glatt strich und zu lesen begann.  
  
Fröhlich vor sich hin summend schritt Magda durch das Schloß. Ihre Gedanken weilten bei dem bevorstehenden Fest. Sie hatte sich entschlossen, dass Herberts Fest ein Kostümball sein sollte. Nur welches Motto? Sie wollte etwas pompöses, eine glitzernde Märchenwelt, einen Rausch der Farbe... Ihre Begeisterung ließ sich kaum bremsen. Sie musste sich innerlich eingestehen, dass sie sich selbst ebenfalls einen lang gehegten Traum erfüllte: Eine Nacht, in der sie Aschenputtel hinter sich lassen konnte und selbst einmal in das Kostüm einer Prinzessin schlüpfen konnte. Der Graf hatte ihr freie Hand gegeben... und sie würde ihn nicht enttäuschen! Sie hatte bereits eine wage Vorstellung von dem Ereignis, aber die Details waren noch nicht in ihrem Kopf entstanden. Ein Motto! Sie brauchte dringend ein Motto! Und sie durfte nicht vergessen, von Krolock zu fragen, wie ihr finanzieller Spielraum aussah. Von weitem sah sie die gedrungene Gestalt des Wirtes, der durch die Gänge des Schlosses schlich Magda versteckte sich hastig in einer Wandnische. Zum Glück hatte Chagall sie nicht gesehen. Als sie die Stimmen von Alfred und Herbert hörte, die sich auf dem Weg in die Gruft näherten, blieb sie mucksmäuschenstill stehen.  
  
Alfred seufzte. Herbert hatte seinen Kater gut überstanden... und leider waren seine Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht ausgezeichnet. "Du hast es versprochen!" beteuerte er immer wieder. "Ich weiß." Wie hatte er nur so leichtsinnig sein können? "Aber ich hätte Dir auch den Mond versprochen, wenn Du mit mir nach Hause gekommen wärst. Es ist unmöglich, glaub' mir! Nur einige wenige Menschen unternehmen diese Reise in ihrem Leben - und für Vampire ist das noch schwieriger. Was ist, wenn dir etwas zu stößt? Die lange Reise, ein fremdes (katholisches) Land... kein sicherer Unterschlupf, der dich erwartet..." "Das ist mir egal." erwiderte Herbert leidenschaftlich. "Ich möchte mit dir nach Venedig. Mit dir Tanzen... das ...Leben... genießen!" Alfred sah ihn traurig an. Er antwortete nicht, aber das war auch nicht notwendig.  
  
In ihrem Versteck lauschte Magda aufmerksam. Venedig? Was für ein wundervoller Gedanke! Wenn es nach ihr ginge, dann sollte Herbert seine Nacht in Venedig bekommen. Zufrieden beschloß sie, Koukul gleich am nächsten Morgen in ihrem Plan einzuweihen.  
  
Als sich schließlich Stille über das Schloß senkte und die Bewohner die Sicherheit ihrer Särge aufgesucht hatten, regte sich etwas in den Fluren des Gebäudes. Koukul trug schwer atmend einen Eimer mit heißem Wasser zu dem Badezimmer. Er sah sich mißtrauisch um, dann verschloß er die Tür hinter sich. Er goß das Wasser in die große Wanne und stellte den Eimer neben der Tür ab. Argwöhnisch betrachtete er den duftenden Schaumberg. Ein kleines ledergebundenes Buch hielt er an sich gedrückt. Ein Finger markierte die Stelle, bis zu der er sich vorgearbeitet hatte:  
  
17. Methode Lege eine Hand auf die Schulter der Geliebten, ganz sacht, wie ein Vögelchen, dass sich auf einem Zweiglein niederläßt. Dann lass' einen Engel durchs Zimmer gehen. Beuge Dich vor zu den Locken des geliebten Wesen und berühre sie mit deinen Lippen!  
  
Koukul legte seine abgetragenen Kleider sorgfältig zusammen, plazierte sie hinter dem Paravent und warf dann noch einen letzten Blick auf das Büchlein ehe er sich davon trennte. Vorsichtig nahm er in der Wanne Platz und begann sich den Schmutz von Haut und Haaren zu waschen.  
  
ANMERKUNG: Diese Methode stammt natürlich aus dem Film... Dort hieß das Buch übrigens "1000 Wege sich ins Herz einer Jungfrau zu schmeicheln" (nix Liebe) ... und Herbert war nur zu gerne bereit, die Methode an Alfred zu testen ("Wollen wir zwei erlauben, einem Engel durchs Zimmer zu gehen...?") ( Ihr habt doch nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass ein Nacht vergeht, in der keiner ein Bad nimmt, oder? 


	5. Taking a bath 5

NACHT 5  
  
Sobald die Sonne hinter dem Horizont verschwunden war und die Nacht das Schloß in ihre dunkle Umarmung geschlossen hatte verließ Magda ihren Sarg. Sie fand Koukul in der Küche, wo er seine Mahlzeit zu sich nahm. Als sie plötzlich in der Tür stand, verschluckte er sich erschrocken und begann zu husten. Magda klopfte ihm hilfsbereit auf den Rücken. Erstaunt bemerkte sie einen schwachen Geruch nach Sandelholz, der den Buckligen umgab. Prüfend atmete sie noch einmal ein - ja, kein Zweifel. Seine Haut glänzte rosig und seine dünnen Haarsträhnen waren gewaschen. "Seit wann legte der Diener des Grafen einen solchen Wert auf sein Äußeres?" wunderte sich Magda heimlich, verschwendete aber dann keinen weiteren Gedanken daran. Aufgeregt berichtete sie Koukul von ihren Plänen. Dieser erschien ihr ein wenig erstaunt über den Auftrag des Grafen und das geplante Fest, stellte ihre Anweisungen aber nicht in Frage. Gutmütig notierte er sich ihre Wünsche. Als die ehemalige Magd jedoch verlangte, einen Schneider zu engagieren, der sich um die Kostüme kümmern sollte runzelte er ärgerlich die Stirn. "Ich weiß, dass die Anwesenheit eines Sterblichen ein paar Probleme mit sich bringen wird, aber es geht nicht anders." erklärte sie ihm "Wie soll denn sonst alles rechtzeitig fertig werden? Der Graf wird es bestimmt erlauben" Sie konnte Koukul förmlich ansehen, wie er beschloß, diese Anweisung mit seinem Herrn zu besprechen. "Komm!" forderte sie ihn auf "Laß uns nachsehen, was wir brauchen, um den Ballsaal zu dekorieren!" Aufgeregt zog sie ihn hinter sich her. Koukul folgte ihr seufzend.  
  
Alfred, Sarah und Herbert waren ebenfalls bereits aufgestanden. Herbert hatte beschlossen - mit Einverständnis seines Vaters - den beiden Neugeborenen ein Wenig über ihre neuen Kräfte beizubringen. Mit den Beiden im Schlepptau schritt er hinunter in die finsteren Verliese des Schlosses. Hier drang nie Tageslicht hinunter und manche Ecken waren selbst für die empfindlichen Augen eines Vampirs zu dunkel. Herbert stieg die Treppe sicher hinab, jahrelange Vertrautheit mit den unregelmäßigen ausgetretenen Stufen ließ ihn seinen Weg in die Finsternis sicher finden. Alfred und Sarah folgten ihm ein wenig unsicherer. Am Fuße der Treppe hielt er an. "Wartet hier! Ihr zählt jetzt bis 100 und dann versucht, mich zu finden." Sarah und Alfred sahen ihn erstaunt an. "Du meinst," ergriff die Frau als erstes das Wort "Du bist mit uns in den Keller gestiegen, um mit uns *Verstecken* zu spielen? Das glaube ich einfach nicht! Hat man als Kreatur der Finsternis nichts besseres zu tun? Kein Wunder, dass die Ewigkeit euch so eintönig erscheint! Ich für meinen Teil habe jedenfalls besseres zu tun." Mit diesen Worten wollte sie sich umdrehen und die Treppe wieder hinauf steigen. Herbert griff nach ihrem Arm und hielt sie fest. "Das ist kein Scherz! Wie jedes Lebewesen ist es auch für Vampire am leichtesten, spielerisch zu lernen. Aber wenn du glaubst, dass es dir zu kindisch ist... wie wäre es, dass Ganze noch ein bißchen spannender zu machen?" Herausfordernd sah er sie an. "Obwohl, besser nicht, ich glaube ja nicht, dass du überhaupt in der Lage bist, mich aufzuspüren. Es wäre unfair, das auszunutzen." Diesem Köder konnte Sarah natürlich nicht widerstehen. "Und ob, einverstanden! Der, der dich nicht findet, von dem..." "...Darf ich mir was wünschen!" unterbrach Herbert sie. "Falls ihr mich doch findet, habt ihr einen Wunsch frei!" "Einverstanden!" Sarah reichte Herbert ihre Hand. Alfred war nicht überzeugt, dass die Wette ein so guter Einfall gewesen war, aber er wollte jetzt nicht feige aussehen, also schlug er ebenfalls ein. Herbert lächelte zufrieden. Dann drehte er sich um und verschwand in der Dunkelheit "Zählt laut bis 100..." hallte seine Stimme aus der Finsternis an Sarahs und Alfreds Ohren. "Eins ... Zwei ... Drei... " begann Alfred gehorsam zu zählen während Sarah angestrengt lauschte, um die sich entfernenden Schritte zu hören.  
  
Graf von Krolock beobachtete zufrieden von der großen Wendeltreppe aus, wie eine enthusiastische Magda Koukul durch das Schloß zog. Der Diener wirkte ein wenig nervös, aber der Vampir war sich sicher, dass er die Zeit in der Gesellschaft der blonden Frau genoß. Ein wenig besorgt lauschte er den Plänen Magdas für das bevorstehende Fest. Der Graf hatte nicht damit gerechnet, schon so bald wieder einen großen Ball zu veranstalten, aber scheinbar würde sich das nicht umgehen lassen. Die Idee gefiel ihm. Ein Kostümfest! Ein wenig ließ er sich von Magdas Begeisterung anstecken, als er die Treppe in den Ballsaal hinunter schritt, wo er die beiden antraf. Magda machte einen höflichen Knicks, während sich auf Koukuls entstellten Gesichtszügen ein Lächeln zeigte. "Ein Mensch ... hier? Im Schloß?" Skepsis war deutlich in der Stimme des Grafen zu hören. Aber warum eigentlich nicht? Wenn er schon einen Kostümball veranstaltete, dann sollte alles perfekt werden. Und der Schneider würde eine willkommene Bereicherung des Abends darstellen... in mehr als nur einer Weise. "Einverstanden!" gab er nach. Magda strahlte ihn dankbar an. "Ihr werdet es nicht bereuen!" versprach sie ihm aufgeregt und Koukul nickte so stark mit seinem Kopf, dass seine Haarsträhnen wild um seinen Kopf flogen.  
  
"Ich hab' Dich!" Triumphierend zog Sarah Herbert an einem Ärmel aus der Nische, in der er sich verborgen hatte. Alfred trottete etwas säuerlich um die Ecke. Sarah hatte ihm vorgeschlagen, sich zu trennen und Herberts Versteck einzukreisen. Doch der Nachwuchswissenschaftler fühlte sich jetzt betrogen. Warum sollte er denn die Wette verlieren, nur weil er Sarahs Vorschlag gefolgt war? Zugegeben, er hatte Herberts Nähe nicht einmal gespürt... aber er war sich sicher, dass auch Sarah ihn nur gefunden hatte, weil sie praktisch über ihn gestolpert war. Herbert ließ sich gutmütig von der Vampirin auf Alfred zu ziehen. Die junge Frau freute sich wie ein kleines Kind über ihren Erfolg. Längst hatte sie vergessen, dass sie Einwände gegen das Spiel gehabt hatte. "Mmmh!" Sie sah Herbert und Alfred nachdenklich an... "Was soll ich mir nur wünschen?" "Stimmt!" Herbert richtete ebenfalls einen nachdenklichen Blick auf Alfred.  
  
"Das ist nicht fair!" protestierte dieser - jedoch vergebens. "Sei kein Spielverderber." Sarah lächelte ihn zuckersüß an. "Außerdem weißt Du ja noch gar nicht, was ich mir wünsche..." Alfred verdrehte die Augen. Das konnte ja heiter werden. Das Lächeln Sarahs verhieß nichts Gutes. "Ich wünsche mir" erklärte sie laut " Dass Herbert Magda so provoziert, dass sie ihn einen "Idioten" oder Schlimmeres nennt , und *das* natürlich mit Zeugen!"  
  
Herbert musste erst einmal schlucken. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. Sich vor allen Leuten ein paar Beleidigungen einzuhandeln, das kratzte schon sehr an seinem Stolz. Nun gut, das Spiel konnten auch zwei spielen. Böse funkelte er Sarah an, als er seinen Wunsch aussprach: "Ich wünsche mir, dass Alfred - natürlich vor Zeugen - mit meinem Vater flirtet oder ihm ein ... sagen wir mal anzügliches... Kompliment macht."  
  
Alfred stöhnte auf. Na prima, nur weil die beiden sich gegenseitig mit Peinlichkeiten übertreffen mussten saß er jetzt in der Tinte. Von Herbert hatte er das nie erwartet, aber scheinbar genossen die beiden es wirklich, ihn sich vor Verlegenheit winden zu sehen. "Was habe ich denn verbrochen, dass Du mir so etwas antun willst?" beschwerte er sich bei Herbert. "Gar Nichts, Süßer. Es wird schon nicht weh tun... und außerdem finde ich es soooooo niedlich, wenn Du rote Ohren kriegst. Keine Angst, Vater beißt nicht, das heißt eigentlich schon, aber in der Regel läßt er seine Finger von meinen Freunden. Außer ein paar neugierigen Blicken wird Dir schon nichts passieren... glaub' mir, ich habe viel mehr Pech gehabt. Ich würde liebend gerne mit dir tauschen..." "Klar! Das glaube ich dir gerne." maulte Alfred "Du verteilst ja auch den ganzen Tag anzügliche Komplimente, da würde sich keiner wundern..."  
  
Sarah beobachtete ein wenig unsicher die Auseinandersetzung der beiden. Sie hoffte, das ihr Verhältnis nicht durch diese blödsinnige Wette vergiftet werden würde. "Ich habe einen Vorschlag!" unterbrach sie das Gespräch der beiden. "Damit Alfred nicht zu kurz kommt, darf er sich auch was von mir wünschen. Immerhin haben wir ja eigentlich als Team gesucht, also hat er ja irgendwie auch ein bißchen gewonnen, einverstanden?" Herbert schien sehr erleichtert über ihren Vorschlag zu sein und stimmte ihr sofort zu. Alfred bekam auf einmal einen ganz merkwürdigen Glanz in die Augen, als er Sarah verschlagen musterte. "Ich hatte nie gedacht, dass dieser liebe Kerl so gemein aussehen kann." dachte sie sich. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl erwartete sie Alfreds Wunsch. Als dieser ihn endlich aussprach war sie erleichtert und dankbar. "Ich wünsche mir..." verkündete der Nachwuchswissenschaftler "...Dass Sarah Koukul das Tanzen beibringt und bei der nächsten sich bietenden Gelegenheit *öffentlich* mit ihm tanzt!" Herbert nickte zufrieden. Die drei reichten sich die Hände. Dann verließen sie den Keller, jeder in Gedanken damit beschäftigt, einen Weg zu finden, seine Wette einzulösen.  
  
Koukul und Magda saßen gemeinsam auf dem Bock des Schlitten des Grafen. Der Bucklige lenkte das Gespann sicher durch die Nacht. Magda war aufgeregt. Sie war in ihrem Leben bisher erst einmal in der nahegelegenen Stadt gewesen. Und dieses Mal hatte sie die Möglichkeit mit den Mitteln des Grafen einzukaufen. Die Adresse eines hervorragenden Schneiders hatte der Graf ihr aufgeschrieben. Die beiden planten, den Mann sofort einzuladen und auf dem Rückweg mit zum Schloß zu bringen. Das Leben war herrlich! Magda begann ein altes Lied, dass sie von ihrer Mutter gelernt hatte zu singen. Zu ihrem Erstaunen fiel Koukul brummend ein und bald konnte man den Gesang der beiden und das Läuten der Schlittenglocken über die weite schneebedeckte Landschaft hören.  
  
So ein Pech! Alfred ärgerte sich. *Natürlich* waren Koukul und Magda nicht im Schloß, also waren den anderen Beiden die Hände gebunden. Das hieß leider, dass sie sich neugierig an seine Fersen hefteten. Der junge Mann ärgerte sich. Er konnte natürlich nicht zugeben, dass er immer noch Angst vor dem einschüchternden Vampirgrafen hatte und er außerdem nicht sicher war, was ein - in Herberts uns Sarahs Augen - angemessen anzügliches Kompliment war und was nicht. Mürrisch stapfte er durch die große Eingangshalle und öffnete die Vordertür. Dann trat er hinaus und nahm einen tiefen Zug der kalten Winterluft. Dann wandte er seine Schritte in Richtung des Friedhofs.  
  
Graf von Krolock saß in seinem alten Lieblingssessel vor einem knisternden Kaminfeuer. Obwohl die Kälte des Winters ihm nicht schaden konnte, liebte er die Wärme des Feuers. Nachdenklich starrte er in die tanzenden Flammen. Welches Kostüm sollte er für den Maskenball wählen? Vielleicht eine literarische Vorlage... er dachte an Poe. "Die Maske des Roten Todes" war schon immer eines seiner Lieblingswerke gewesen. Oder vielleicht etwas traditionell Venezianisches? Gedankenverloren wanderte sein Blick durch den Raum.  
  
Alfred saß auf dem schneebedeckten Deckel eines steinernen Sarkophages. Der Schnee und die Kälte schienen ihm nicht bewußt zu sein. Mit einem verärgerten Gesichtsausdruck grübelte er über die Wette nach. Herbert und Sarah hatten es sich auf einem benachbarten Sarg bequem gemacht und bemühten sich, den jungen Mann aus seiner verdrießlichen Stimmung zu reißen. Doch keiner ihrer neckenden Kommentare entlockte ihm ein Lächeln. Schließlich wurde es Sarah zu bunt. Sie formte aus dem feuchten Schnee einen Ball und warf ihn nach Alfred. Volltreffer! Das kalte Geschoß traf ihn Mitten auf die Brust und hinterließ einen kreisrunden weißen Fleck. Alfred, dessen Laune sich durch diesen Zwischenfall nicht gerade verbesserte, war der Meinung, dass Sarah so langsam eine Lektion verdient hatte. Er griff sich eine Handvoll Schnee, presste ihn zusammen und warf ihn mit Schwung nach ihr. Kreischend duckte sie sich hinter Herbert, der Alfreds Schneeball dadurch abbekam. Schadenfroh sah die Vampirin über Herberts Schulter und streckte Alfred ihre Zunge frech heraus. Doch Herbert war nicht gerade begeistert, als Schutzschild herhalten zu müssen. Ohne Vorwarnung schnappte er sich Sarah und hatte ihr blitzschnell eine Ladung der weißen Pracht ins Gesicht geschleudert, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen einen Ball zu formen. Sarah schrie erschrocken auf, als die kalte Masse in ihrem Ausschnitt landete. "Na warte!" brachte sie atemlos hervor. Sie warf sich auf Herbert und versuchte ihn mit ihrem Gewicht zu Boden zu halten, während sie den Kragen seines Hemdes mit Schnee füllte. Dadurch bemerkte sie Alfred nicht, der sich mit einem Arm voll Schnee hinter sie schlich. Er lächelte schadenfroh, als er seine Last über den Kopf der Frau warf. "Danke, Süßer!" Herbert befreite sich von der Tochter des Wirtes, die versuchte, die Flocken aus ihrem Haar zu schütteln. "Aber wir sind noch nicht ganz quitt!" Mit diesen Worten warf er sich auf Alfred und gemeinsam rollten die beiden durch den Schnee. Wenige Minuten später saßen die drei Vampire erschöpft im Schnee. Alle drei hatten Schnee in Haaren und Kleidung. Die Kälte begann unangenehm zu werden und sie merkten, wie ihre Finger steif wurden.  
  
ANMERKUNG: Wie ist das eigentlich, hat der Körper eines Vampirs die Temperatur seiner Umgebung? Ich gehe jedenfalls mal davon aus... dann kann der Schnee auf ihrer Haut ja nicht schmelzen. Kälter als die Umgebung kann er (der Vampir) rein physikalisch gesehen aber auch nicht sein. Winter muß eine ausgesprochen unangenehme Jahreszeit sein...  
  
"Los, nach drinnen!" Herbert erhob sich und half den anderen auf, indem er ihnen eine Hand reichte. Dann klopften sie sich gegenseitig den Schnee aus der Kleidung. "Hey, nicht so fest!" protestierte Alfred, als Herbert ihm einen lauten Klaps auf sein Hinterteil (oder besser: seinen süßen Popo *g*) gab. Doch der adlige Vampir schenke seinem Protest keine Beachtung. Lächelnd verteilte er noch einen weiteren Klaps. "Tut mir leid!" flüsterte er Alfred ins Ohr, wobei man an seinem Gesicht erkennen konnte, dass ihn das nicht im geringsten leid tat "Aber ich konnte nicht widerstehen..." Sarah musste kichern. Hilfsbereit klopfte sie Herbert den Schnee aus der Kleidung und achtete darauf, das auch dessen Po einen festen Klaps abbekam. Sollte er doch von seiner eigenen Medizin kosten! Er warf ihr über die Schulter einen erstaunten aber nicht verärgerten Blick zu. Sarah warf ihm lachend einen Kuß zu und verschwand dann im Schloß, Alfred und Herbert dicht hinter ihr.  
  
Lärmend stapften die drei über die Flure. Der Graf konnte ihr Nahen schon von weitem hören. Seit Sarah und Alfred in sein Schloß eingezogen waren hallten die Räume des Anwesens vor Leben wieder. Es war schön, wieder Fröhlichkeit und Ausgelassenheit zu spüren, zu lange hatte er in einer emotionalen Leere existiert. Ausgelassen betraten seine Kinder das Kaminzimmer. Herbert grüßte ihn mit einem Nicken, während er Alfred an einer Hand zu dem wärmenden Feuer zog. Die beiden ließen sich gemeinsam auf dem dicken Teppich nieder. Die Hitze des Feuers schmolz die Reste des Schnees und bald glitzerten Wassertropfen in ihrem Haar und auf ihrer Haut. Sarah ließ sich zu seinen Füßen nieder und legte ihren Kopf auf sein Knie. Der Graf strich ihr liebevoll durch das feuchte Haar.  
  
Kurz vor Anbruch der Dämmerung kehrten auch Koukul und Magda wieder in das Schloß zurück, ein verängstigter Mensch in ihrer Begleitung. Koukul wies dem Mann ein Zimmer zu, brachte ihm eine Waschschüssel, schloß - vorsichtshalber - die Tür ab und zog sich dann zurück. Magda sah ihm ein wenig nachdenklich nach. Trotz ihrer Bedenken hatte sich der verkrüppelte Mann als große Hilfe erwiesen. Sie hatte heraus gefunden, dass er trotz der gegenteiligen Behauptung des Grafen ein ausgezeichnetes Gespür für Stil und Eleganz hatte, auch wenn seine Erscheinung nicht darauf schließen ließ. Mittlerweile hatte sie auch schon ein wenig Übung und es bereitete ihr kaum noch Schwierigkeiten, die Bedeutung seiner gestammelten Worte zu verstehen. Eilig folgte sie ihm nach draußen, um den Schlitten abzuladen.  
  
Im Kaminzimmer hatte sich eine behagliche Stille breitgemacht. Die Vampire genossen Wärme und Zusammensein. Aus halb geschlossenen Augen sah Alfred zu dem Grafen und Sarah. Ein strahlendes Lächeln zeigte sich in ihrem Gesicht, als sie ihn bewundernd ansah. Alfred seufzte. "Was sieht sie in dem Grafen?" fragte er sich. Neugierig musterte er die dunkle Gestalt des alten Vampirs, der in dem Lehnsessel saß und mit seiner Hand zärtlich über Sarahs Gesicht streichelte. Auf seinen entspannten Gesichtszügen zeigte sich ebenfalls ein leichtes Lächeln. Alfred kam nicht umhin, die Ausstrahlung von Macht und Kontrolle zu bemerken, die den alten Vampir umgab. In seinen Augen zeigte sich das Wissen von Jahrhunderten. Alfreds Augen blieben an dem Ring haften, der im Schein des Feuers glänzte. Das Siegel der Familie, ein Rabe war darauf zu erkennen. Als die langfingerige Hand des Grafen in Sarahs Haar griff, fielen rote Strähnen über das Objekt seiner Betrachtung. Alfred folgte jeder Bewegung der Hand fasziniert, er konnte seinen Blick nicht abwenden. Die langen Nägel waren gepflegt, aber im Schein des Feuers glänzten sie bedrohlich. Der junge Mann staunte über Sarahs Vertrauen, als sie die Augen schloß. Alfred zwinkerte erstaunt, als sich plötzlich das Gesicht des Grafen in sein Blickfeld schob. Seine Konzentration auf das Spiel des Lichts auf dem goldenen Rind und die Bewegung der Muskeln unter der bleichen Haut war so vollkommen gewesen, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, dass der Vampir sich zu Sarah gebeugt hatte. Lange Strähnen aschgrauen Haares vermischten sich mit den flammenden Locken Sarahs, als sich die beiden küßten. Alfred starrte immer noch wie gebannt auf das sinnliche Schauspiel. Auf einmal verstand er die Faszination, die von dem Grafen ausging nur zu gut... Er konnte ein leises Seufzen nicht unterdrücken, als er darüber nachdachte, wie es wohl sein mochte, sich der Führung des mächtigen Vampirs auszuliefern, und dieses Geräusch ließ die beiden zu ihm sehen. Er konnte sich nicht abwenden. Gebannt erwiderte er den Blick des Grafen. Dieser lächelte ihn ein wenig amüsiert an. "Nun, junger Mann, gefällt dir, was du siehst?" Alfred fuhr zusammen als habe der Vampir ihn geschlagen. Auf einmal wurde er sich wieder des Zimmers, das ihn umgab und vor allem auch der Gegenwart Herberts bewußt. Schuldbewußt senkte er den Blick. So sah er nicht, wie der Graf einen Blick mit Herbert über seinen Kopf hinweg austauschte.  
  
Sarah, die den Blickwechsel zwischen den beiden bemerkte, versuchte die Situation zu entschärfen. "Sieht so aus, als hat Alfred seine Wettschuld beglichen." bemerkte sie an Herbert gewandt. Sie griff nach der Hand von Krolocks.  
  
Herbert war froh ihr zustimmen zu können: "Richtig Süßer, gut gemacht!" Er griff ebenfalls nach der Hand seines Geliebten und strich mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken. Hoffentlich glaubte sein Vater wirklich, das Alfred auf Grund einer Wette so schamlos mit ihm geflirtet hatte. Herbert konnte und wollte ihn nicht an seinen Vater verlieren! Alfred war so verwirrt, dass er nichts dazu sagen konnte. Er folgte Herbert willenlos aus dem Raum, sein Blick hing immer noch an der Gestalt von Krolocks. Der Sohn des Grafen fuhr ihm mit der Hand durch das noch feuchte Haar und zog Alfreds Kopf an seine Schulter. Das führte er ihn mit sich in die Dunkelheit der Gruft.  
  
Der Graf sah den beiden nachdenklich nach. Eine Wette? Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass der naive junge Mann zu einer solchen Verstellung fähig war... er hatte dessen Sehnsucht in seinem Blick zu spüren geglaubt. Aber er verstand das Motiv seines Sohnes gut. Mit gemischten Gefühlen erinnerte er sich daran, das Herbert schon mehr als einmal einen Liebhaber an seinen Vater verloren hatte. "Dieses Mal nicht!" versprach er seinem Sohn still. Er legte Sarah einen Arm um die Hüfte und gemeinsam suchten sie in dem geräumigen Sarg Schutz vor den Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne. 


	6. Taking a bath 6

NACHT 6  
  
Herbert erwachte bei Sonnenuntergang in seinem Sarg. Alfred lag noch immer leb- und regungslos neben ihm. Herbert gestattete sich, die Gesichtszüge seines Gefährten in der Dunkelheit zu ertasten. Alfred war sein wahr gewordener Wunschtraum. Er glaubte nicht, es verkraften zu können, ihn zu verlieren. Wenn er in die Dunkelheit lauschte und konnte hören, wie Stoff über Stoff strich, als Graf von Krolock sich in seinem Sarg aufsetzte. Herbert schloß seine Augen und blieb völlig reglos liegen. Er wollte seinen Vater jetzt nicht sehen oder mit ihm sprechen. Der gestrige Abend hatte ihn erschreckt. Wie hatte er so dumm sein können und die Anziehungskraft seines Vaters unterschätzen? Wieso nur hatte er sich auf diese blödsinnige Wette eingelassen? Er schwor sich, um Alfred zu kämpfen, wenn es nötig sein sollte. Neben ihm begann der Wissenschaftler sich zu regen. Müde gähnte er und tastete mit der Hand nach dem geschlossenen Deckel des gepolsterten Sarges. Herbert legte ihm einen Finger auf den Mund und bedeutete ihm leise zu sein. In der Finsternis konnten die beiden hören, wie von Krolock aus seinem Sarg stieg und dann Sarah half, ihn zu verlassen (den Sarg natürlich *g*). Kaum waren Sarah und der Graf aus der Gruft verschwunden öffnete Herbert den Deckel seines eigenen Sarges. Alfred kletterte als erster hinaus. Er streckte sich und gähnte noch einmal ausgiebig. Der Sohn des Grafen sah Alfred lange an. "Was ist?" fragte dieser ihn verwundert. Herbert winkte ab "Schon gut, nicht so wichtig. Komm, laß uns etwas zu Essen besorgen. Wie wär's mit einem romantischen Abendessen... nur wir beide... Kerzenschein...?" Alfred musste schlucken. Er hatte sich noch nicht ganz an die vampirischen Vorstellungen von einer Mahlzeit gewöhnt. "Nur wir beide... und unsere Mahlzeit. Brrr! Das finde ich nicht besonders romantisch." Er schüttelte sich, obwohl der Gedanke an einen großen Schluck warmes Blut sehr verlockend war. "Der Appetit kommt beim Essen. Komm schon!" Herbert griff ohne weitere Umstände nach Alfreds Ärmel und zog ihn die Treppe hinauf, in die oberen Stockwerke des Schlosses.  
  
Chagall durchstreifte das Schloß auf der Suche nach Magda. Als er aufgestanden war hatte die blonde Frau bereits ihren Sarg verlassen und war verschwunden. Seit ihrem Streit ging sie ihm aus dem Weg. Der Vampir ärgerte sich. Er fühlte sich einsam und vernachlässigt und beschloß ein ernstes Wort mit seiner ehemaligen Angestellten zu reden. Auf der Suche nach Magda fand er auf einmal eine verschlossene Tür. Vorsichtig klopfte er an. "Hallo?" Hinter der dicken Holztür konnte er hastige Schritte hören. "Hallo!" ertönte die Antwort aus dem Zimmer. "Bitte, wenn sie so freundlich wären... ich müßte einmal das gewisse Örtchen aufsuchen und leider ist die Tür versperrt." (Der Kerl kommt sich wahrscheinlich sehr schlau vor, mit diesem Trick... ) Der Wirt überlegte. Hinter der Tür befand sich allem Anschein nach ein Mensch. Er leckte sich unwillkürlich die Lippen. Es war schon lange her, dass er einen anständigen Schluck Blut gekostet hatte. "Einen Moment!" antwortete er und machte sich an dem Schloß zu schaffen. Nach wenigen Sekunden hatte er die Tür geöffnet. "So, mein Herr, zu Diensten. Wenn sie mir folgen wollen, ich zeige Ihnen, wo sie den Abort finden." Er wandte sich ab und ging den Gang hinunter. Befriedigt stellte er fest, das der Mensch ihm dicht auf den Fersen folgte. Dann wandte er sich nach links und führte den Mann, der sich immer wieder nervös umsah in einen unbeleuchteten Korridor. Vor einer Tür hielt er an. "Bitte sehr, der Herr. Nach Ihnen." Chagall buckelte und wies auf die Tür. Eingeschüchtert bedankte sich der Mann, trat an dem Vampir vorbei und öffnete die Tür. Als er in den Raum trat folgte ihm Chagall und schloß die Tür hinter sich. Ohne seine Fänge zu verbergen lächelte er ihn an. "Das... das ist aber nicht..." brachte der Mensch furchtsam hervor. In der Tat. Chagall sah sich um. Der Raum war mit dicken Teppichen ausgelegt. Einige alte Polstersessel standen darin, kleine Beistelltischchen befanden sich daneben. Die Wände waren mit Holz getäfelt und über dem Kamin, in dem sich noch ein wenig kalte Asche befand, hing ein großes Ölgemälde. (à la englischer Club um die Jahrhundertwende, auf dem Bild ist vermutlich eine Fuchsjagd abgebildet( ). In der gegenüberliegenden Wand befand sich eine große Schiebetür aus dunklem Holz, die halb geöffnet war. Der Wirt konnte leise Stimmen aus dem benachbarten Raum hören. Verflucht. Er würde seine Beute teilen müssen... es sei denn... Auf Zehenspitzen schlich der Vampir auf die Schiebetür zu, immer darauf bedacht, den zitternden Mann im Auge zu behalten. Mit einer behandschuhten Hand griff er nach dem Knauf und zog die Tür zu. Auf einmal spürte er einen Widerstand. Erstaunt sah er auf und blickte in die Augen des Grafen. Der ältere Vampir hielt die Tür mühelos mit einer Hand offen. "Exzellenz!" Chagall ließ den Knauf los und verbeugte sich überschwenglich. "Guten Abend."  
  
Von Krolock musterte ihn kalt. Er schnappte sich den dicklichen Vampir und schleifte ihn aus dem Raum. Mit einem Knall verschloß sich die Tür hinter dem Wirt. Dann wand sich der Vampir um und begrüßte den Menschen mit einem höflichen Lächeln. "Entschuldigt, Meister Joachim. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen. Kommt, leistet mir und meiner Gefährtin ein wenig Gesellschaft im Salon und ich werde euch den Grund eures Aufenthalts erklären." Er legte dem Schneider schwer eine Hand auf die Schulter und führte ihn durch die Schiebetür in den benachbarten Raum, in dem Sarah wartete.  
  
Magda und Koukul bogen ahnungslos um eine Ecke, als ihnen der vor Wut schäumende Chagall gegenüber stand. Seine Geliebte mit dem verkrüppelten Menschen zu sehen verbesserte die Laune des Wirtes nicht unbedingt. "Hier treibst du dich also herum. Meine Güte, Du mußt es in letzter Zeit aber nötig haben, wenn du dich sogar mit diesem Abschaum abgibst. Komm' vertragen wir uns wieder und ich zeig' dir, was ein echter Mann ist." Chagall griff verführerisch lächelnd, wie er selbst jedenfalls glaubte, nach Magdas Hand. Koukul senkte den Kopf und versuchte das Feld zu räumen. Ärger zeigte sich in seinem entstellten Gesicht, aber er wußte, dass er nie eine Chance hatte, als Mann gesehen zu werden. Magda hatte jedoch andere Pläne. Selbstbewußt reckte sie das Kinn und entzog Chagall ihre Hand, während sie Koukul zurückhielt. "Koukul ist mehr Mann als du!" schleuderte sie ihm entgegen. "Und wenn ich die Wahl habe, ziehe ich ihn dir 100 mal vor!" "Ay!" Verletzt verzog Chagall das Gesicht. "Komm' Nachtigall, sei nicht so." Versuchte er es noch einmal schmeichelnd und griff erneut nach ihrer Hand. Koukul machte einen drohenden Schritt auf ihn zu und gab einschüchternde Laute von sich. Ohne Chagall eines Blickes zu würdigen stolzierte Magda davon, den immer nach wütenden Koukul im Schlepptau. Hinter der nächsten Ecke drückte sie den verblüfften Mann herzlich. "Danke! Das hat so gut getan. Er braucht sich nicht einbilden, dass ich zu ihm zurück gekrochen kommen... nein, niemals. Du bist ein guter Freund."  
  
Koukul befreite sich verlegen aus Magdas Umarmung. Er bedeutete ihr, dass es an der Zeit war, in der Küche eine Mahlzeit für den Gast zuzubereiten und wollte schnell um die nächste Ecke verschwinden. Doch Magda ließ sich nicht abschütteln. Sie folgte ihm dicht auf den Fersen. "Ich helfe Dir! Dann geht es schneller und wir können uns um die Dekoration kümmern, einverstanden?" Was sollte Koukul darauf erwidern? Ein "Nein" wäre sehr unhöflich gewesen und eigentlich wollte er ja auch, das Magda blieb... er fürchtete nur, dass sie bald herausfinden würde, was er wirklich für sie empfand und sich dann angewidert von ihm abwenden würde. Seine Antwort war ein vages Brummen, dass Magda offensichtlich als Einverständnis interpretierte.  
  
Alfred und Herbert konnten Stimmen aus einem der Zimmer hören. Der Graf sprach mit einem Unbekannten und neugierig beschloß sein Sohn, herauszufinden, wer der Neuankömmling war. Die beiden traten in das Zimmer. Dort sahen sie Graf von Krolock in ein Gespräch mit einem Sterblichen vertieft. Sarah saß auf der Lehne eines Sessels und lauschte aufmerksam. Als die Anwesenheit der beiden jungen Männer bemerkt wurde verstummte das Gespräch. "Du kommst gerade richtig, Sohn!" begrüßte der adlige Vampir Herbert. "Das ist Meister Joachim." Eine weitere Erklärung fügte er nicht hinzu. "Laß' ihn nur schnell Maß nehmen, dann werden wir euch beide nicht länger von euren Plänen abhalten." Die Launen seines Vaters überraschten ihn nach Jahrhunderten nicht mehr. Geduldig ließ Herbert die Prozedur über sich ergehen, staunte jedoch, als der Schneider auch Alfreds Maße nahm. Alfred starrte gebannt auf die pochende Halsschlagader des Mannes, als dieser sich zu ihm beugte. Bevor ein Unglück geschehen konnte, legte Herbert ihm sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Du willst dir doch nicht vor dem Essen den Magen verderben, Süßer? Hab' noch ein bißchen Geduld." Und an seinen Vater gewandt fügte er hinzu "Wenn wir fertig sind, würdest du uns bitte entschuldigen?" Mit einer galanten Verbeugung in Sarahs Richtung verließ er den Raum. "Alfred?" Suchend sah Herbert sich um. Der Wissenschaftler war ihm nicht gefolgt. Herbert drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und kehrte zurück. Im Salon war der Graf krampfhaft damit beschäftigt, den Schneider abzulenken indem er ihn in ein Gespräch verwickelte, während Sarah den jungen Vampir davon abhielt, ihn anzufallen, indem sie sich zwischen die beiden stellte und heftig mit Alfred flirtete. Dieser ignorierte sie jedoch. Normalerweise hätte das Herbert gefreut, aber in diesem Fall verlor er die Geduld. "Komm mit!" Er griff nach Alfreds Hand und zog ihn eilig aus dem Zimmer. Außer Sichtweite des Menschen bekam Alfred sich langsam wieder unter Kontrolle. Herbert ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen, als er ihn behutsam durch die Flure führte. "Daran müssen wir wohl noch ein wenig arbeiten, meinst du nicht auch, Alfred?" fragte er ihn sanft. "Es tut mir ja leid. Aber ich konnte einfach nicht anders." Alfred sah ihn geknickt an. "Das wird schon noch!" tröstete Herbert ihn. "Das haben wir alle durchmachen müssen... und manchmal können sich selbst erfahrenere Vampir nicht beherrschen." Er strich Alfred beruhigend über den Rücken. "Komm, wir sehen mal, dass du einen Schluck zu trinken bekommst, das wird dir helfen!" Eifrig schob Herbert Alfred vor sich her.  
  
Genau diesen Augenblick hatten sich Koukul und Magda ausgesucht, um sich auf den Weg in den Ballsaal zu machen, wo sie eine Versammlung der Schloßbewohner einberufen hatten, um diese zum Helfen einzuteilen. Magda erklärte Koukul gerade, dass "... davon noch in Fünfzig Jahren gesprochen wird..." Herbert spitzte neugierig die Ohren. Scheinbar war etwas im Gang, von dem er (noch) nichts wußte. Doch leider bemerkten die beiden ihn. Magda machte einen Knicks und hoffte, das der Sohn des Grafen nicht zu viel gehört hatte. Herbert musterte sie durchdringend. Die ehemalige Magd erwiderte seinen Blick. "Und wovon wird man noch in Fünfzig Jahren sprechen?" fragte der Vampir interessiert. "So ein Mist!" Magdas Gedanken überschlugen sich. Sie durfte die Überraschung auf keinen Fall verraten. Koukul stand nur neben ihr und tat so, als könne er nicht bis drei zählen. Für einen Augenblick beneidete sie ihn unwahrscheinlich. Leider mußte sie sich jetzt schnell eine zufriedenstellende Antwort einfallen lassen. "Äh..." stotterte sie. Herbert wurde sichtlich ungeduldig. "Der Graf hat mir ein neues Kleid versprochen." improvisierte sie. "Der letzte Schrei, damit werde ich einige Köpfe verdrehen. Sogar ein Schneider ist schon im Schloß."  
  
Herbert konnte nicht fassen, dass eine Frau so naiv sein konnte. Er verdrehte die Augen und zog Alfred weiter. "Diese eitle Schnepfe braucht sich nichts darauf einzubilden. Vater verschenkt Kleider wie andere Leute Blumen oder Konfekt. Und dass Meister Joachim ihretwegen im Schloß ist, das wage ich auch zu Bezweifeln..." erklärte er Alfred. Leider hatte er ein wenig zu laut gesprochen.  
  
Magda wurde vor Wut ganz blaß. Das hatte man jetzt also davon, wenn man sich Mühe gab, ein besonderes Fest für einen solchen verwöhnten Bengel auszurichten. Vor Wut kochend stolzierte sie auf Herbert zu und holte aus. In seinen Augen zeigte sich mehr Erstaunen als Schmerz, als ihre Hand mit einem klatschenden Geräusch mit seiner Wange kollidierte. "Nenn' mich NIE wieder eine Schnepfe!" Ihr Tonfall war drohend. Sie stolzierte davon, Koukul dicht auf ihren Fersen. Der bucklige Diener warf Herbert einen verletzten und enttäuschten Blick zu.  
  
"Was war denn das? Sie... sie hat mich geschlagen!" Herbert konnte immer noch nicht glauben, was gerade geschehen war. "Wie kann sie es wagen..." wütend begann er in die Richtung zu gehen, in die Magda und Koukul verschwunden waren. Alfred hielt ihn zurück. "Komm, laß sie." bat er. "Sie hat sich so gefreut... und du hast sie beleidigt. Kein Wunder, dass sie so wütend war. Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr schon jemals in ihrem Leben jemand ein so großzügiges Geschenk gemacht hat. Und außerdem, fügte er hinzu, hast Du damit deine Wettschulden beglichen. Ich würde mal sagen, dass eine Ohrfeige deutlich über einer Beleidigung rangiert." Nachdenklich streckte er sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab Herbert einen sanften Kuß auf die gerötete Wange. "Siehst Du, es wird schon besser." beschloß er dann. Das brachte dann auch Herbert zum Grinsen. "Na, von dieser Medizin kann ich nie genug bekommen!" Er lächelte Alfred an.  
  
Unterdessen hatten Sarah und Graf von Krolock den Schneider mit dem Versprechen, dass es ihm an nichts fehlen sollte seiner Arbeit überlassen. Die junge Frau hing aufgeregt am Arm des Vampirs, der ihre Vorfreude lächelnd ertrug. "Hab' Geduld, in drei Tagen wird es soweit sein!" versprach er ihr. Ein strahlendes, kindliches Lächeln zeigte sich auf ihrem Gesicht. "Ich bin ja so aufgeregt!" gestand sie ihm. "Ich habe noch nie an einem Kostümfest teilgenommen." Von Krolock gratulierte sich zu seinem Einfall, Magda die Vorbereitungen zu überlassen. Er musste zugeben, dass die Magd ein Talent dafür besaß. Wenn alles nach Plan verlief, dann würde es mit Sicherheit nicht das letzte Fest sein, dass sie ausrichtete. Gerade bogen die beiden Vampire um einen Ecke, auf den Weg in das Kaminzimmer, in dem sie den letzten Abend verbracht hatten, als Magda wutschnaubend auf den Grafen zu gestürmt kam.  
  
ANMERKUNG: Ohoh... wieviele Kaminzimmer gibt es in diesem Schloß eigentlich? Kaminzimmer... englischer Salon... das sollte ich noch mal überdenken.  
  
"Mir reicht es!" verkündete sie. "Es tut mir leid, Herr Graf, aber was zu viel ist, ist zu viel! Da reißt man sich... Verzeihung... da schuftet man sich krumm und buckelig, um für euren Sohn ein unvergeßliches Erlebnis auf die Beine zu stellen und wie wird es einem gedankt? Nicht mit mir! Diese *Schnepfe*" bei diesen Worten deutete sie auf sich "Wird jedenfalls nichts mehr machen, bevor er sich nicht entschuldigt hat. Eine Schnepfe, pah!" schimpfte sie und wollte den Grafen und Sarah stehen lassen. "Bleib!" Der Befehl war nicht zu ignorieren, die Stimme des Grafen hart und gefährlich. Eingeschüchtert drehte Magda sich um. "Was ist vorgefallen?" fragte von Krolock.  
  
Herbert drückte Alfred einen dicken Wintermantel in die Hand. "Hier, den wirst Du brauchen, wenn wir beide heute Abend ausgehen." Alfred sah Herbert erstaunt an. "Hast du es etwa schon wieder vergessen? Ein romantisches Abendessen für uns zwei... Zieh dich an, es wird heute Nacht noch schneien." Herbert verließ den Raum, ein gefüttertes Cape über dem Arm. "Ich sage Koukul Bescheid, dass wir den Schlitten brauchen." rief er über seine Schulter. Alfred schlüpfte in den pelzgefütterten Mantel, wählte ein Paar feste Schuhe und beeilte sich, Herbert einzuholen. Auf dem Innenhof war Koukul bereits damit beschäftigt anzuspannen. Der Atem der beiden prächtigen Pferde stieg in weißen Wolken in die Luft. Alfred bemerkte interessiert, dass Herberts und sein eigener Atem beim Sprechen unbemerkt blieb. Das hätte den Professor sicher interessiert, dachte er in einem Anfall von Melancholie. Aber Herbert ließ nicht zu, dass der Nachwuchswissenschaftler auf trübe Gedanken kam. Mit einem Schafsfell über den Knien saßen die beiden schon bald in dem Schlitten. Koukul nahm auf Herberts Befehl auf dem Bock Platz und mit einem Knallen der Peitsche verließen die drei den Innenhof des Schlosses.  
  
"Wo steckt Koukul, wenn man ihn braucht?" wunderte sich Graf von Krolock ein wenig später. Eine zornige Falte zeigte sich zwischen seinen Brauen. Er war es nicht gewohnt, auf den Diener warten zu müssen. "Koukul!" Der Ruf des Grafen hallte durch die Räume des Schlosses. Aber der Bucklige ließ sich nicht blicken.  
  
Alfred und Herbert erreichten schon bald das nächste Dorf. Sie hießen Koukul mit dem Schlitten ein wenig außerhalb zu warten. Der Bucklige wickelte sich fest in eine dicke Decke ein und stellte sich auf eine längere Wartezeit ein. Herbert hakte sich bei Alfred ein und die beiden Vampire zogen gemeinsam los. Schon bald hatte der langhaarige Vampir ein passendes Opfer erspäht. Er griff nach Alfreds Kinn und drehte dessen Kopf in die richtige Richtung. In einer Seitengasse konnte Alfred eine Gestalt erkennen, die sich im Schatten versteckte. "Der hat bestimmt nichts Gutes vor... damit dein Gewissen beruhigt ist." flüsterte Herbert in das Ohr des jungen Vampirs. Dann gingen die Beiden scheinbar ahnungslos weiter. Sie näherten sich unbekümmert der Seitengasse, Herbert verwickelte den nervösen Alfred in ein Gespräch. Wie er es erwartet hatte, trat die Person aus dem Schatten der Gasse, als sie diese gerade passiert hatten und Herbert spürte, wie ihm ein Messer an die Kehle gedrückt wurde. "Ganz ruhig, dann passiert nichts!" zischte der Räuber ihm ins Ohr, während er mit einer Hand eilig die Taschen des Vampirs durchsuchte. Herbert lächelte nur und gab Alfred ein Zeichen. Doch der Wissenschaftler stand wie gelähmt da. "Alfred?" Herbert konnte spüren, wie die scharfe Schneide der Klinge die Haut an seinem Hals leicht ritzte als er sprach.  
  
Der Geruch des Blutes ließ Alfred zusammenzucken. Herbert! Ohne nachzudenken warf er sich auf den Dieb. Mit einem lauten Getöse gingen die beiden Gestalten zu Boden, beide wild kämpfend. Die Klinge des Messers blitzte im Mondschein auf und Alfred stieß einen erschrockenen und schmerzerfüllten Schrei aus. Dann verbiß er sich mit einem wütenden Fauchen im Arm des Mannes. Die Schreie des Menschen wurden schriller.  
  
Herbert war im ersten Moment viel zu verblüfft um zu reagieren. Das hätte er seinem Alfred überhaupt nicht zugetraut. Der Nachwuchswissenschaftler kämpfte wie eine Katze. Doch die Schreie des Diebes waren nicht ungehört geblieben. Der Sohn des Grafen griff entschlossen ein. Er trennte die beiden Kämpfenden. Mit einem unangenehmen Knacken brachen die Halswirbel des Menschen und die Schreie verstummten abrupt. "Komm!" Er griff nach Alfreds Hand und die beiden verschwanden zwischen den Häusern, bevor sich eine wütende Menge einfinden konnte. "Wir müssen uns verstecken." Herbert steuerte zielstrebig auf den Friedhof zu, der ein wenig außerhalb des Dorfes lag. Der Boden war so hart gefroren, dass die Verstorbenen bis zum Frühjahr in der Leichenhalle aufbewahrt werden mussten. Mit Alfred an der Hand betrat er die Halle. Einfache Holzsärge standen darin. Herbert sah sich um. Sie mussten einen davon okkupieren, doch was sollte mit dem "Besitzer" des Sarges geschehen? Er löste das Problem schnell. Er wählte einen Sarg aus und hebelte den zugenagelten Deckel auf. Mit einem zweiten verfuhr er ebenso. Die beiden Leichen verstaute er gemeinsam in einem Sarg und verschloß ihn wieder. Dann schob er die nun leere Kiste in den dunkelsten Winkel der Leichenhalle. "Verriegele die Tür, Alfred" wies er den anderen Mann über die Schulter hinweg an. Aus Alfreds Richtung antwortete ihm nur ein schwachen Stöhnen. Alarmiert drehte sich Herbert um. Der jüngere Vampir war zu Boden gesunken und auf seinem Hemd zeigte sich ein schnell größer werdender Fleck dunklen Blutes. Eine eiskalte Hand schloß sich um Herberts Herz. Nein! Nicht Alfred. Mit übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit verbarrikadierte er die Tür. Dann riß er den blutigen Stoff den Hemdes auf. Eine tiefe Stichwunde, knapp neben dem Herzen zeigte sich in Alfreds Brust. Die Klinge war zum Glück an einer Rippe abgerutscht, aber der Blutverlust war enorm. Und ohne Blut konnte die Wunde auch nicht verheilen. Herbert riß sein eigenes Hemd in Streifen und verband die Wunde um die Blutung zu stoppen. Dann öffnete er mit seinen Zähnen eine Ader an seinem Handgelenk. Hoffentlich war Alfred noch nicht in ein Koma gefallen. Einige Sekunden, die Herbert wie eine Ewigkeit erschienen passierte nichts. Dann begann Alfred zögernd das Blut zu trinken. Tränen der Dankbarkeit stiegen Herbert in die Augen. Als er sicher war, dass die Wunde wieder verheilen würde, legte er Alfred in den Sarg, kuschelte sich neben ihn und schloß den Deckel. Jetzt konnten sie nur abwarten, bis die nächste Nacht kam.  
  
Graf von Krolock wanderte unruhig vor seinem Sarg auf und ab. Herbert war noch nicht heimgekehrt und der Horizont rötete sich bereits. Er machte sich ernsthafte Sorgen. Erst als er ein leichtes Brennen auf seiner Haut spürte suchte er seinen sicheren Sarg auf. Sein einziger Trost war, dass auch Koukul noch nicht zurückgekehrt war. Er hoffte, Herbert würde nicht ohne Beschützer ruhen müssen.  
  
Schneeflocken fielen und bedeckten alle Spuren der vergangenen Nacht. 


	7. Taking a bath 7

NACHT 7  
  
Die Sonne war gerade hinter dem Horizont verschwunden, als Graf von Krolock bereits seinen Sarg verließ. "Koukul?!" Sein Ruf hallte in den Gewölben des Schlosses wieder. Ärger und eine Spur von Besorgnis zeichnteten sich in seinen Zügen ab. Wenn der Diener ohne seinen Sohn zurückgekehrt sein sollte... Doch sowohl Koukul als auch der Schlitten des Grafen fehlten. Im Schloß herrschte eine angespannte Stimmung. Die Bewohner reagierten überempfindlich. Sarah und Magda gerieten in einen heftigen Streit, als die rothaarige Tochter des Wirts der blonden Frau vorwarf, Herbert aus dem Schloß in "in seinen Untergang" getrieben zu haben. Der Graf musste einschreiten und die zwei raufenden Frauen trennen. Unsanft schob er sie in zwei getrennte Zimmer und schloß ab. Schmerzhaft verzog er das Gesicht, als ein unmißverständliches Klirren ihm mitteilte, dass Sarah in ihrem Zorn eine wertvolle Vase von innen gegen die Tür geworfen hatte. Dann legte er ein gefüttertes Cape um und verließ das Schloß auf einem Pferd in Richtung des Dorfes. Am Tag waren mehrere Zentimeter Schnee gefallen und hatte alle Spuren zugedeckt. Gut für Herbert und Alfred, wenn sie ein Versteck erreicht hatten, aber schlecht für ihn, wenn er sie finden wollte.  
  
In ihrem kalten Versteck regte sich Herbert als erster. Alfreds Kopf lag schwer auf seiner Brust. Vorsichtig schob Herbert ihn ein wenig zur Seite und setzte sich auf. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass niemand die Leichenhalle am Tag betreten hatte, die Tür war noch immer so von innen verbarrikadiert, wie er sie von der vergangenen Nacht in Erinnerung hatte. "Alfred?" Vorsichtig versuchte er den jungen Mann zu wecken. Seine Gesichtsfarbe war selbst für einen Vampir besorgniserregend blaß. Doch Herbert konnte es sich nicht leisten ihm noch mehr seines eigenen Blutes anzubieten, wenn er kräftig genug sein wollte, um den anderen durch den Schnee zurück zum Schloß zu transportieren. Mit einem schwachen Stöhnen erwachte Alfred. "Mmmmh? Herbert? Wo sind wir?" Der adlige Vampir hätte ihn am liebsten fest in die Arme geschlossen und nie wieder losgelassen. Doch dafür war jetzt nicht genug Zeit. Sie mussten weg, bevor die Dorfbewohner sie bemerkten. Herbert stützte Alfred und half ihm, aus dem Sarg zu steigen. Dann achtete er darauf, dass sie beide gut in ihre Mäntel eingewickelt waren. Selbst wenn die Kälte nicht tödlich war, der schneidende eisige Wind war unangenehm und behinderte ihr Vorankommen. Herbert hoffte, dass Koukul außer Sichtweite des Dorfes mit dem Schlitten wartete, aber falls dem nicht so war, musste er damit rechnen, den ganzen Weg zu Fuß zurückzulegen. Davon sagte er jedoch Alfred nichts, als er ihn aufmunternd ansah und ihn aufforderte, sich bei ihm einzuhängen. Mit einem ein wenig schwankendem Alfred machten sich die beiden auf den Heimweg.  
  
Koukul erkannte die hochgewachsene Gestalt, die auf dem edelsten Tier des Stalls heran geprescht kam schon von weitem. Nur Graf von Krolock wurde es wagen in einer solchen Nacht alleine unterwegs zu sein. Sein langes Haar wehte wie ein eisgrauer Schleier hinter ihm in der Nachtluft.  
  
Graf von Krolock zügelte sein Pferd, als er Koukul erreichte. Der Diener hatte den Tag gut versteckt in einem kleinen Wäldchen verbracht. Nun hatte er die Pferde wieder vor den Schlitten gespannt und war bereit, sich auf die Suche nach Herbert und Alfred zu machen. Der Vampir hieß ihn außer Sichtweite des Dorfes zu bleiben. Sollte sein Sohn in Schwierigkeiten geraten sein, so wäre es besser, den Bewohnern keinen Hinweiß auf seine Flucht zu geben. Als die Beiden nur noch wenige hundert Meter außerhalb des Dorfes waren, ließ von Krolock sein Reittier in der Obhut Koukuls zurück und schlich sich vorsichtig näher.  
  
Alfred konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten Herbert zog ihn mehr mit sich, als dass er aus eigener Kraft lief. Stolpernd hing er am Arm des älteren Vampirs und bemühte sich, nicht zu stürzen. Er sehnte sich nach einem kräftigenden, warmen Schluck Blut. Alles würde er geben, kein Preis wäre ihm zu hoch - oder kein Menschenleben zu teuer. Zum ersten Mal begann er das Verlangen zu verstehen, das die Existenz eines Vampirs regierte. Die Kälte drang bis in seine Knochen vor, ließ seine Gelenke steif werden und verdrängte das Gefühl aus seinen Fingern. Auch wenn sie nicht tödlich war, so ließ sie ihn doch zittern. Herbert legte schützend seinen Arm um ihn und zog ihn noch dichter an sich heran, doch da auch sein Körper keine Wärme abgab, half es nicht gegen die eisigen Temperaturen. Schließlich war Alfred am Ende seiner Kräfte angelangt. Kraftlos ließ er sich in den Schnee sinken. "Ich kann nicht mehr, nicht einen Schritt!" erklärte er zitternd. Herbert sah erschrocken und verstört zu ihm herab, dann kniete er sich neben ihn in den Schnee. "Du mußt! Alfred, wenn du hier bleibst, dann werden sie dich finden. Bitte!" Er versuchte den Wissenschaftler wieder auf die Füße zu ziehen.  
  
Nein! Alles in Herbert wehrte sich dagegen, Alfred zurück und damit seinem Schicksal zu überlassen. Nicht, wo sie so viel gemeinsam durchgemacht und überstanden hatten, so viel Freude geteilt hatte. Der andere bedeutete ihm zu viel. Zum ersten Mal bedeutete ihm jemand mehr als das eigene Leben. Also lud sich Herbert Alfred unter dessen Protest auf die Schultern und machte sich gefährlich schwankend und langsam auf den Weg zum Schloß. Sollten sie entdeckt werden, so würde er seinen Alfred verteidigen, so lange er noch einen Finger rühren konnte. Einen Fuß vor den anderen setzend wanderte er den hohen Schnee abseits der Straße. Die Minuten dehnten sich zu einer Ewigkeit, seine Last wurde ihm schwer. "Nur eine kurze Pause." versprach er sich, obwohl er nicht wußte, ob er in der Lage sein würde, den Weg fortzusetzen, wenn er ihn einmal unterbrach.  
  
So fand der Graf die beiden vor. Im Schnee aneinander gekauert, beide blaß und zitternd. Ohne eine Minute zu zögern lud er sich zuerst Herbert auf die Schulter und trug den halb bewußtlosen Vampir zu Koukul, der mit dem Schlitten wartete, bis der Graf auch Alfred geholt hatte. Mit einem lauten Peitschenknallen trieb der Bucklige die erschöpften Pferde eilig zurück zum Schloß, der Graf folgte auf seinem Reittier.  
  
Im Schutz der dicken Mauern angekommen trugen Herr und Diener die beiden zitternden Gestalten in das Badezimmer. Koukul füllte die Wanne mit heißem Wasser, während der Graf Herbert und Alfred entkleidete. Ein wenig erschrocken begutachtete er die nicht mehr blutende aber noch nicht verheilte Wunde auf Alfreds Brust. Es war knapp für den jungen Vampir geworden. Er hob Herbert in die Wanne und ließ ihn vorsichtig in das warme Wasser gleiten. Ein schwaches, dankbares Lächeln belohnte ihn. Dann wandte er sich wieder Alfred zu und begann vorsichtig, die tiefe Wunde zu säubern.  
  
Herbert spürte, wie mit der Wärme auch das Gefühl wieder in seine Glieder zurückkehrte. Er genoß das heiße Wasser, das seinen Körper bedeckte. Dankbarkeit durchströmte ihn. Auch wenn Meinungsverschiedenheiten zwischen ihm und seinem Vater an der Tagesordnung waren, so konnte er sich doch immer auf ihn verlassen. Es war schön geliebt zu werden. Alfred! Er riß die Augen auf und sah sich erschrocken im Bad um. Er sah den Rücken seines Vaters, der sich konzentriert über die tiefe Wunde beugte. Zum Glück hatte Alfred das Bewußtsein verloren. Herbert verzog nitleidig das Gesicht, als der Graf die Wunde säuberte. Wie hatte er so dumm sein können, Alfred in solche Gefahr zu bringen? Er machte sich Vorwürfe. Hier im Schloß hätte er den jungen Wissenschaftler mit 'sicherer' Beute versorgen können, ohne ihn den Gefahren der Welt auszusetzen. Eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf meldete sich zwar und sagte ihm, dass es nicht fair sei, Alfred so hilflos und abhängig zu halten, aber Herbert verdrängte sie entschlossen. Besser abhängig als tot! Und wenn du einmal nicht mehr sein solltest? Wenn er alleine überleben muß? Du bist selbstsüchtig und das wird ihm mehr schaden als nutzen. Wenn du ihn wirklich liebst, dann mußt du etwas riskieren... Die Stimme ließ sich nicht zum Schweigen bringen. Herbert verließ die Badewanne und trocknete sich sorgfältig ab. Dann kniete er sich neben seinen Vater. Alfred war entsetzlich blaß. Bevor seine Wunde nicht ein wenig verheilt war, konnten sie ihn unmöglich in das warme Wasser legen, sie würde sofort wieder beginnen zu bluten. Entschlossen beugte Herbert sich über sein Handgelenk. Eine starke Hand schloß sich darum und hinderte ihn daran eine Ader zu öffnen.  
  
"Nein!" Graf von Krolocks Stimme klang entschlossen. Er schob seinen Sohn sanft zur Seite und begann die Manschette an seinem eigenen Handgelenk aufzuknöpfen. Dann schob er den Ärmel seines Hemdes hoch und reichte seinen Arm Herbert. "Willst du die Ehre?" fragte er mit einem schwachen ironischen Grinsen im Mundwinkel. Seine leichten Worte konnten seine Sorge nicht verbergen.  
  
Herbert griff erstaunt nach dem angebotenen Handgelenk. Es war schon Jahrzehnte her, dass er das Blut seines Vaters (in mehr als einer Welt) gekostet hatte. Beinahe andächtig tastete er mit der Zunge über die Haut, bis er die Ader darunter fand. Dann biß er zu, wobei er sich bemühte so sanft wie möglich zu sein. Der Graf holte nur einmal scharf Luft, sonst blieb er stumm. Herbert trank einige Schlucke, dann trennte er sich zögernd und rutschte beiseite. Angespannt beobachtete er, wie sein Vater das blutende Handgelenk an Alfreds Lippen hob. Alfred erwachte nur zögernd aus seiner tiefen Bewußtlosigkeit, als der Geschmack des Lebenselixiers (???) in sein Bewußtsein vordrang. Herbert sah zufrieden, wie Alfred in gierigen Schlucken trank und seine Wangen langsam wieder ein wenig Farbe annahmen. Die Wunde auf seiner Brust begann langsam zu heilen, auch wenn die Stelle vermutlich noch in einigen Tagen zu erkennen und empfindlich sein würde. Als Graf von Krolock sicher war, dass Alfred genug seines Blutes getrunken hatte, trennte er den jungen Wissenschaftler mit sanfter Gewalt von seinem Handgelenk. Das Gesicht des Grafen sah jetzt ebenfalls blaß und eingefallen aus. Herbert sah ihm dankbar in die Augen.  
  
Graf von Krolock fühlte sich erschöpft. Er erhob sich ungewohnt schwerfällig. Seit langen fühlte er wieder einmal sein Alter. Herbert sah ebenfalls müde aus, aber er wußte, dass sein Sohn es sich um nichts in der Welt nehmen lassen würde, sich um seinen Geliebten zu kümmern. In der Gewissheit, sein möglichstes getan zu haben verließ er den Raum. Er brauchte dringend ein Opfer!  
  
Herbert schloß Alfred erleichtert in die Arme. Sie waren in Sicherheit! Alfred erwiderte seine Umarmung. Wie ein kleines Kind hob Herbert Alfred vom Boden auf und trug ihn zu der Wanne, in der noch immer warmes Wasser wartete. Er stieg selbst in das Wasser, nahm Platz, Alfred auf seinem Schoß und lehnte sich zurück. Alfred schloß entspannt die Augen. Schon nach wenigen Minuten war er auf der Brust des Vampirs eingeschlafen. Herbert massierte ihn sanft, wusch Schmutz aus seinen Haaren und vertrieb die Kälte aus dem Körper des anderen Vampirs. Ein sanfter Biss ins Ohr weckte Alfred. Herbert half dem gestärkten Wissenschaftler aus der Badewanne und rubbelte ihn sorgfältig ab. Jetzt merkte auch er Müdigkeit in sich. Selbst das Brennen des Hungers in seinem Inneren konnte ihn nicht mehr motivieren. Gemeinsam schleppten sich die Beiden in den Sarg, wo sie an einander gekuschelt bald in tiefen Schlaf sanken.  
  
Meister Joachim war der Unglückliche, der dem Grafen begegnete, nachdem dieser das Badezimmer verlassen hatte. "Exzellenz!" rief er ihm nach und beschleunigte seinen Schritt, um neben dem Vampir herzulaufen, der es ziemlich eilig zu haben schien. "Exzellenz, auf ein Wort?" Ergeben nickte der Graf. In Begleitung des Schneiders ging er weiter und verlangsamte seinen Schritt. "Wenn ihr zur Anprobe bereit seid?" Der Mann schien vor Stolz auf seine schnelle Arbeit zu strahlen. Unter normalen Umständen hätte von Krolock einige lobende Worte gefunden, doch nun brachte er nur ein "Gerne" hervor. Der Schneider übernahm die Führung und der Graf folgte ihm in das ihm zugewiesene Arbeitszimmer. Das Kostüm war perfekt. Der Vampir staunte über die Details und Genauigkeit der Umsetzung seiner Vorstellungen. Er versprach dem Menschen eine großzügige Entlohnung für die schnelle Arbeit. Dann schlüpfte er in das Kleidungsstück. Meister Joachim beugte sich vor, um den Sitz zu prüfen, steckte mit ein paar Nadeln noch ein paar Abnäher fest und ging zufrieden um den Grafen herum. Man konnte ihm seinen berechtigten Stolz auf des gefertigte Stück deutlich ansehen. Als er zufrieden erklärte, dass alles in Ordnung war, zog der Graf das Gewand wieder aus. Beinahe fluchtartig verließ er den Raum. Sein Hunger war wie ein brüllendes Tier, verlangend, fordernd.  
  
Er befreite Sarah und Magda aus ihren Zimmern. Beide waren nicht besonders erfreut und gut auf ihn zu sprechen, aber als sie seine Blässe bemerkten vergaßen sie sowohl ihren Groll auf ihn als auch ihre Streitigkeiten untereinander. "Was ist geschehen?" fragten sie wie aus einem Mund. "Alles in Ordnung. Aber ich muß dringend auf die Jagd. Ich bin vor Sonnenaufgang wieder zurück!" versicherte er den beiden und ließ die erstaunten Frauen stehen.  
  
Magda sah verdutzt zu Sarah als der Graf eilig verschwand. Sie konnte sehen, dass die andere Frau sich auch große Sorgen machte. "Was könnte geschehen sein?" überlegte sie laut "Meinst du es ist etwas ... mit ... Herbert?" Sie wagte nicht daran zu denken, was geschehen mochte, wenn der Sohn des Grafen den örtlichen Bauern zum Opfer gefallen sein sollte. Sarah zuckte mit den Schultern "Ich weiß es nicht, ich hoffe nicht." Gemeinsam wanderten die beiden in die Bibliothek, um auf die Rückkehr des Grafen zu warten. Magda hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen ihres Streits mit Herbert. Sie beschloß, die Vorbereitungen auch ohne eine förmliche Entschuldigung wieder aufzunehmen. Das würde ihre Gedanken wenigsten ablenken. Außerdem konnte sie so die Befürchtung, dass Herbert ein Unglück geschehen war verdrängen.  
  
Als der Graf kurz vor Sonnenaufgang gestärkt zurückkehrte fand er die beiden Frauen angeregt plaudernd und planend in der Bibliothek vor, wo das Feuer beinahe vollständig herunter gebrannt war. Erschöpft von den ereignissen der Nacht suchten alle Vampire ihre Särge auf. Alle? Nein, fast alle! Ein einzelner dicker Vampir wurde vom Nahen der Sonne auf der Lauer im Zimmer des Schneiders überrascht. Hastig wich er in den großen Kleiderschrank zurück und schloß die Tür. Er versteckte sich hinter einigen Mänteln und hoffte, dass er am nächsten Abend wieder unverletzt erwachen würde. 


	8. Taking a bath 8

NACHT 8  
  
Als Herbert und Alfred am nächsten Abend erwachten, erwartete sei eine Überraschung. Graf von Krolock hatte für ein üppiges Frühstück gesorgt. Neben dem Sarg der beiden warteten zitternd zwei Menschen. Obwohl sie in keiner Weise gefesselt waren, wagten sie nicht zu fliehen. Herbert zog einen der beiden, einen jungen Mann mit einer Narbe auf der Wange und unrasierten Wangen an sich. Ohne weiter zu zögern, legte er den Hals des passiv sich in seinen Griff fügenden Menschen frei und biß herzhaft zu und trank in gierigen Sclucken.  
  
ANMERKUNG: Damit sei auch morgen noch kraftvoll zubeißen können *kruntsch*...  
  
Die Frau, die an seiner Seite gewartete hatte schrie gellend auf als sie mitansehen mußte, was geschah.. Alfred näherte sich ihr zögernd. Sein Hunger raubte ihm fast den Verstand. Die Frau wich vor ihm zurück. Flehend sah sie ihn an. Alfred hatte das Gefühl, sich selbst von außen zu beobachten, als er sich unaufhaltsam seinem Opfer näherte. Er hatte keine Kontrolle über seine Instikte... und er kämpfte nicht einmal dagegen an. Er schloß die widerstrebende Frau in seine Arme und beugte sich über ihren Hals. Er konnte ihre furchterfüllte Stimme hören, als sie begann um ihr Leben zu bitten. Sich selbstverabscheuend gab er ihr einen hungrigen Kuss auf den Hals, instinktiv auf der Suche nach ihrem Puls. Er versuchte ihren Verstand mit seinem zu umfangen, ihre Angst zu vertreiben und sie dazu zu bringen, sich widerstandlos in seine Arme schließen zu lassen. Doch diese Kunst hatte er noch nicht erlernt. Es würde noch einige Zeit vergehen, bis er ein Opfer mit seinem Blick gefangenhalten oder sogar mit einem geistigen Befehl zu sich rufen konnte. Er mußte zu roher Gewalt greifen. Er verstärkte seinen Griff und grub seine Zähne in den Hals der Frau. Ihre Kräfte ließen langsam nach und ihre Gegenwehr wurde schwächer, je länger er in hungrigen Schlucken trank. Als ihr Herzschlag stockte, ließ er den leblosen Körper zu Boden sinken.  
  
Herbert hatte Alfred aufmerksam beobachtet. Er sah die Traurigkeit in den Augen seines Geliebten. Doch dafür war kein Platz im Leben eines Vampirs. Reue war genauso tödlich wie ein hölzerner Pflock... aber nicht so schnell. Als Alfred nachdenklich auf die gefallenen Gestalten sah, zog Herbert ihn aus der Gruft. Es war an der Zeit, ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.  
  
Der Graf hatte die Botschaft vom Wohlbefinden seines Sohnes im ganzen Schloß verbreitet und die Vorbereituungen liefen auf Hochtouren. Überall huschten mit Dekoration, Musikinstrumenten oder Stoffen beladene Vampire durch die Gänge. Ein aufgeregtes Wispern und Summen war im ganzen Gebäude zu vernehmen. Magda huschte von einer Gruppe zur anderen, fand dazwischen Zeit ein paar freundliche Worte zu sagen und hatte alle Hände voll zu tun. Koukul wich nicht von ihrer Seite. Als Meister Joachim sie zur Anprobe bat, schob sie ihn lächelnd aus dem Zimmer. "Ich komme bald wieder." versicherte sie dem anhänglichen Diener.  
  
Das war der Moment, auf den Sarah gewartet hatte. Sie griff nach Koukuls Hand und zog den verblüfften Diener fort. Ein einem Zimmer abseits des Trubels hielt sie endlich an. "Ich habe eine Überraschung für *dich*" Strahlend lächelte sie Koukul an. Sie führte ihn in die Mitte des Zimmers und ließ ihn dort stehen. Dann ging sie auf ein aufziehbares Grammophon zu, das auf einem Sideboard stand. Die ersten Töne eines Walzers erklangen. Sarah stellte sich vor Koukul und legte seine Hände in die Richtige Position. "Komm, ich bringe es dir bei! Wir wollen Magda überraschen und ihr eine Freude machen. Oder möchtest du lieber den ganzen Abend zusehen, wie sie mit anderen tanzt?" Diesem gewinnenden Argument konnte sich Koukul nicht verschließen. Aufmerksam folgte er Sarahs Anleitung. Koukul erwies sich als gelehriger Schüler. Nach einer Stunde tanzten die beiden zu den Klängen eines Walzers durch das ganze Zimmer. Sarah mußte zugeben, dass sie den Buckligen unterschätzt hatte. Natürlich hatte er einen recht *ungewöhnlichen* persönlichen Tanzstil, aber sein Gefühl für Takt und Rhythmus war unbeirrbar. Und im Gegensatz zu Alfred, mußte sie sich eingestehen, trat er ihr nicht einmal auf die Füße... ein kleines Wunder. Aber vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass Koukul schon sein ganzes Leben daran gewöhnt war auszuweichen und nie dort zu sein, wo er anderen zu Nahe trat - im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Magda sollte sich noch wundern! Ausgelassen drehten sie einige weitere Runden durchs Zimmer. Sie bemerkten nicht, dass die Musik ungebetene Zuschauer angelockt hatte. Applaaus ließ sie zusammenzucken, Koukul nahm seine Hände so schnell von Sarah, als habe er sich verbrannt und huschte aus dem Zimmer. "Ihr seid ein hübsches Paar!" Herbert lächelte dem Buckligen belustigt nach. Locker an den Türrahmen gelehnt ließ er seinen Blick durch das Zimmer wandern. Alfred an seiner Seite sah sehnsüchtig zu Sarah. "Könnten wir vielleicht auch noch ein wenig tanzen üben?" fragte er sie. Sarah lächelte zurück "Klar! Wenn ich es geschafft habe Koukul Walzer beizubringen, dann werde ich es doch auch schaffen, dass du endlich lernst, deinen Tanzpartnern nicht mehr auf die Zehen zu treten." Sie zog das Grammophon erneut auf und knickste höflich vor Alfred. "Hey, und was ist mit mir?" protestierte Herbert. "Immerhin versuche ich schon seit *Tagen* einen guten Tänzer aus dir zu machen." "Scheinbar ja erfolglos." Sarah kicherte frech, als sie und Alfred die ersten Schritte wagten und dieser ihr natürlich prompt auf die Füße trat. Alfred lief knallrot an und entschuldigte sich eilig. Herbert konnte sich ein schadenfrohes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Das wenigstens war seinen polierte Schuhen dieses Mal erspart geblieben. Es sah auf Sarahs elegante Schuhe, auf denen sich ein deutlicher Abdruck von Alfreds Sohle zeigte. Nein, ein begnadeter Tänzer war sein Liebling wirklich nicht. Sarah mühte sich ab, Alfred dazu zu bringen, sie zu führen, gab aber schließlich entnervt auf und übernahm die Führung mit einem leisen Schnauben selbst.  
  
Graf von Krolock ließ sich von Magda über den Stand der Vorbereitungen ins Bilde setzten. Zustimmend lächelte er. Es war alles zu seiner Zufriedenheit. Morgen, mit dem Schlag Mitternacht würde das rauschende Fest beginnen. Meister Joachim nahm geschmeichelt die Einladung entgegen, die der Graf ihm als Zeichen seiner Wertschätzung für die gelungenen Kostüme überreichte. Jetzt mußte nur noch überlegen, wie Herbert am besten bis zum großen Ereignis von dem Ballsaal ferngehalten werden konnte. Der Vampir grinste. Das war genau die richtige Aufgabe für Alfred!  
  
Der ahnungslose Alfred machte inzwischen leichte Fortschritte. Statt Sarah zum wiederholten Male auf die Schuhe zu steigen, war er jetzt so weit, dass er es schaffte, seine Füße immer genau dort hin zu setzen, wohin sie einen Moment später trat. Jetzt waren es seine Füße, die litten. Sarah hatte kein Mitleid. Sie hatte genug Schmerzen gelitten, also war es nur gerecht, wenn der Wissenschaftler für sein eigenes Ungeschick bestraft wurde. Herbert konnte die Tragödie nicht lange mit ansehen. Energisch versuchte er sein Glück - und brach Alfred fast den Zeh, als er eine schwungvolle Drehung führte. "Was ist bloß los mit dir?" seufzte er. "Du bist doch beinahe perfekt für mich, warum fällt dir das Tanzen bloß so schwer?" Alfred, der sich genug Beleidigungen über seine mangelnde Grazie angehört hatte zuckte nur mit den Schultern und tanzte verbissen weiter.  
  
Sarah hatte schließlich Mitleid mit ihm. "Kommt, er hat sein bestes gegeben und mehr kann man ja nicht verlangen. Wir sollten für heute aufhören. Und du" damit wandte sie sich an Herbert "solltest dich vielleicht besser bei Magda entschuldigen. Wir haben jetzt alle unsere Ehrenschulden bezahlt und ich glaube, sie hatte die Beleidigung wirklich nicht verdient!"  
  
Herbert sah Sarah mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an. Wieso hatte sie sich denn so plötzlich zur Verteidigerin der armen, unterdrückten, mißhandelten Magda aufgeschwungen? Irgend etwas im Schloß war äußerst merkwürdig und es ärgerte ihn, dass er nicht informiert war. "Du hast recht, das sollte ich vielleicht wirklich." Diese ganzen neugeborenen Vampire hatten einen äußerst ungesunden Einfluß auf ihn. So oft wie in den vergangenen Wochen, hatte er sich in seinem ganzen bisherigen Leben nicht entschuldigen müssen. Allerdings, so musste er zugeben, hatte er auch noch nie viel gehabt, für das es sich zu Leben (existieren) lohnte. "Ich mache das besser alleine. Sonst glaubt sie bestimmt nicht, dass ich es ehrlich meine." erklärte Herbert den beiden Vampiren, die ihm aus dem Zimmer folgen wollten. "Glaubt ihr ich kann euch zwei alleine lassen, ohne dass ihr irgendwelche Dummheiten anstellt?" Bei diesen Worten griff er nach Alfreds Kinn und zwang ihn, ihm tief in die Augen zusehen. Dann warf er Sarah einen strengen Blick zu. "Sicher!" beeilten sich die Beiden ihm zu versprechen.  
  
Kaum hatte Herbert den Raum verlassen konnte Sarah den Mund nicht länger halten. "Ich weiß etwas... aber du mußt mir versprechen, dass du es Herbert nicht verrätst!" erklärte sie Alfred. Der junge Mann runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Er war ja wirklich neugierig auf Sarahs großes Geheimnis, aber konnte er wirklich etwas vor Herbert verbergen? Widerstrebend nickte er mit dem Kopf. Er mußte es einfach wissen! Sarah beugte sich vor und strich sich die Haare hinters Ohr, die ihr ins Gesicht fielen. "Paß auf..." flüsterte sie.  
  
Bevor sie weiter sprechen konnte, wurde die Tür geöffnet. Graf von Krolock betrat das Musikzimmer. Als er die beiden sah, die verschwörerisch die Köpfe zusammensteckten, fragte er sich, welche geheime Absprache er gerade unterbrochen hatte. "Alfred?" Sein Tonfall ließ keinen Widerspruch zu und Alfred trat gehorsam zu ihm. Da er auf einmal nicht mehr wußte, was er mit seinen Händen tun sollte, steckte er sie tief in die Hosentaschen. Der Graf legte ihm freundschaftlich einen Arm über die Schulter und begann leise auf ihn ein zusprechen.  
  
Sarah spitzte die Ohren. Was mochte so wichtig sein, dass der Graf Alfred persönlich zur Seite nahm? Sie konnte sich ein schadenfrohes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als sie den Auftrag erfuhr: Herbert bis morgen Abend *unauffällig* vom Ballsaal fernhalten und die hektischen Vorbereitungen und spürbare Aufregung vor ihm zu verbergen. Sarah beneidete ihn nicht. Das war eine der zwölf Arbeiten des Herakles... und Alfred war wirklich kein mythologischer Held. Alfred selbst schien ebenfalls dieser Meinung zu sein, denn er machte einen sehr ratlosen Eindruck, als der Graf ihm ermutigend auf die Schulter klopfte und wieder aus dem Raum stolzierte, wobei er Sarah mit einem Kopfnicken aufforderte, ihm zu folgen. Entschuldigend sah sie ihn an und folgte dem Vampir. 


End file.
